


Only Between Us

by AyameMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, High School, Human Experimentation, M/M, Magic-Users, Memes, Silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameMine/pseuds/AyameMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa didn't understand why the other students at his school were so excited for magic practice period every day. Maybe that was because he had already mastered his power. Then Matsukawa meets Hanamaki, another student who doesn't participate in magic class. Hanamaki is rather interesting, from his naturally pink hair to his extreme magic that the government bans him from using; Which also means Hanamaki can't talk. Luckily, magic neutralization is something Matsukawa can do and is very good at. So, they begin a fast paced friendship and eventual relationship filled to the brim with memes, friendly bickering, and stolen moments where they whisper among themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His heart is plastic

Matsukawa walked to school, in the middle of a pack of students like himself, some new and some old. They were all clothed in the school's standard winter uniform, most with winter jackets overtop. A few, probably climate controllers and fire mages, went without jackets. Unfortunately, Matsukawa occasionally enjoyed the suffering of others, which meant no magic for anyone, including the poor jacketless students. As the drew nearer to the school, one boy finally started shaking his fist. "Come on! Who is neutralizing my magic? I'm freezing my ass off over here!"

Matsukawa kept quiet until he was inside school grounds, where he was promptly attacked by Oikawa, a grumbling Iwaizumi following a few steps back.

"Good morning Mattsun!" Oikawa was smiling as usual, the sun already shining around him and several girls screaming in the distance. Oh, how Matsukawa hadn't missed Oikawa's surprising natural charms.

"G' morn. How was your summer?" Matsukawa let out an involuntary shiver and began walking towards the school. Oikawa was already beside him, Iwaizumi now caught up and ready to defend himself against Oikawa's retelling of the summer.

"Well, I went to the fire festival with Iwa-chan. It was really cool until a water mage showed up and began wreaking havoc! Let's see... Then I went to Hokkaido with Iwa-chan. You should have seen his muscles in the hot springs."

"You didn't see anything because you refused to get near the actual water." Iwaizumi opened the school door and the three filed inside.

Oikawa smiled sadly as he stowed his shoes. "I guess so. Well, how about you Mattsun?"

"I took care of my bratty siblings and went for evaluation," Matsukawa took off his winter coat and pointed to his shoulder. "They decided that my power is military class, as a final decision after years of transferring into different classes. My mother wasn't happy that she had to buy me _another_ uniform."

Oikawa gasped at the sight of the grey stripe on the sleeve of Matsukawa's blazer. "You won't be with me anymore!"

Matsukawa shrugged. "I don't really know why I was put in the static powers class, considering I can disable the whole school if I want to."

Oikawa swatted Matsukawa on the back of his head. "I'm not weak, just reserved."

Matsukawa smirked. "You can see an hour into the future if your body decides to cooperate, big deal. Iwaizumi-kun on the other hand, could level this whole school without breaking a sweat."

Oikawa chewed his cheek in a pouty way, obviously admitting defeat. Matsukawa chuckled and waved to the two. "See you at lunch."

Matsukawa walked towards the military interests classroom, feeling rather overwhelmed. Sure, Matsukawa was a tall guy with enough power to shut down the nation if he wanted to, but he was pretty soft. He seriously spent his spare time spamming his friends with memes, cooking, and running until he felt lazy. Compared to most military class kids, Matsukawa was probably a hot cheeto dust smear on a pair of sweatpants. 

"Well, if it isn't our favourite eyebrows boy!"

Matsukawa smiled and sent a lazy wink to Futakuchi, who was leaning against the military class' main door. "G' morn, salty boy."

Futakuchi rolled his eyes and smiled. "See you in class."

Matsukawa walked inside, saying a lazy greeting to his new classmates. Immediately, he spotted a few government-mandated controls on his classmates. A cute girl wore an eyepatch over her right eye, a tired-looking boy wore gloves, and another girl, this one tough-looking, had her arm in a sturdy looking sling. Immediately, they all relaxed with Matsukawa's neutralizing powers in play. The bell rang seconds later, Matsukawa taking a seat close to the back, far away from the window. A few slackers strayed in, seconds before the teacher. Among them was another boy with a mask over his mouth.

"Alright, settle down and we'll start with introductions."

The class quieted down and the teacher smiled. "You can call me Teacher. I work in the military intel division. Limited chronokinesis. Next!"

The cute girl stood up. "My name is Yachi Hitoka. I'm a first year. I have a flaw detecting eye." She pointed to the eyepatch, which had little flowers on it upon closer inspection.

A few irrelevant students passed before the tired-looking boy stood up. "Ennoshita, second year. I have something close to omnipresence."

Futakuchi stood up as Ennoshita sat down. "I'm Futakuchi Kenji, second year. I can talk."

Teacher crossed her arms. "Please repeat that in more legible terms, Futakuchi-kun."

Futakuchi rolled his eyes and leaned against the window to his left. "I can talk any language and decode any code."

Introductions continued, Matsukawa slowly tuning out as they went on. So far, the noteworthy were Yui, the arm-sling girl who touched things and turned them into something else, Kunimi, who could avoid anything, including humans, and Kenma, a technological genius. They were nearing Matsukawa, who was now paying slightly more attention as the introductions also got closer to the boy with the mask and pink hair. A freckled boy stood up, barely opening his mouth before being interrupted by the classroom door slamming open. Teacher looked over and time seemed to stop for a moment before resuming.

"Tendou-kun, sit down NOW!"

The newcomer walked in, giving the class a view of his mischievous face and vibrant red hair. "My name is Tendou. I am in year three. I control people."

Teacher impatiently tapped her foot as Tendou walked to his desk at a painfully slow pace. He stopped to tap the masked boy on the shoulder, smirking and sticking his tongue out when he received a glare. The introductions continued, skipping the boy who was interrupted and going through Terushima, who could teleport, and Akaashi, who could empathize with anyone. Then came the pink haired boy. Matsukawa sharpened his ears as the teacher called on the boy.

"Who's next?" She glanced at the pink haired boy. "Hanamaki?"

The boy didn't look up. He continued to tap on his phone. Teacher began tapping her foot again. "Hanamaki-kun, your introduction."

He still didn't move. "HANAMAKI!"

Hanamaki finally looked up, his narrow eyes even more narrowed. He pointed to his mask and held up three fingers before pointing back to himself. Matsukawa was intrigued and forced himself to look away. He didn't want to be caught staring. The introductions closed off, Matsukawa introducing himself before a small boy named Moniwa closed off. The teacher stepped up as if to begin a lesson, but the bell rang before then. She pressed her lips in a thin line.

"As most of you know, it's time for magical practice. I'll lay out the basic rules very quickly. First, you aren't allowed to do anything destructive or malicious. Second, if your power directly interferes with someone else's, take turns. Third, if you need objects to practice on, there are practice materials in the back of the class."

The class began moving, Matsukawa reclining in his chair and bringing out his phone. Teacher approached him with an over-friendly smile. "I'm afraid you'll never be able to practice. Truthfully, I'm not sure why you are still in school."

Matsukawa shrugged. "S'all good. I still gotta learn the military tactics."

Teacher nodded thoughtfully and glanced over her shoulder. "Maybe you could keep Hanamaki company. He's not allowed to practice. Honestly, he should just be in a laboratory."

Matsukawa almost choked on his own spit. A professional had seriously just bashed a student and given them a sub-human status. He turned to look at Hanamaki, who was staring at him with an amused look. Matsukawa took this as his cue to walk over and talk to him.

"M' name is Matsukawa Issei but you can call me anytime." Matsukawa flashed a peace sign and sat down in the chair in front of Hanamaki's desk. Hanamaki's body vibrated with what Matsukawa hoped was laughter. Matsukawa smiled at Hanamaki.

"Have you ever seen that video? It's the ultimate pickup line." 

Hanamaki nodded slowly before sliding an envelope over to Matsukawa. Matsukawa took it cautiously, looking it over. Hanamaki motioned for him to open it. Matsukawa obeyed, rudely ripping the side open and pulling out the small card. His eyes widened when he saw the rarest of pepe memes, the shrek pepe. Beneath it was written 'you meme a lot to me'. Matsukawa smiled a wide smile and flipped over the card. On the other side was 'Hanamaki Takahiro, meme lord, mlg, atheist vegan feminist, and contract killer', followed by 'My name is Hanamaki, but you can call me anytime-3859348573'. Matsukawa smiled even wider and pocketed the card.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a business card, but I can give you my phone number."

Hanamaki shrugged and began fiddling with his phone. Matsukawa's smile faded into his usual lazy grin. 

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Hanamaki unlocked his phone and began to type, handing the phone to Matsukawa seconds later.

'Not allowed.'

Matsukawa felt a bit bad for asking. "Sorry."

'Its fine u wanna know wat my power is?'

Matsukawa shrugged. "Only if you're up for it."

Hanamaki nodded. 'voices so loud it kills people'

"Fair enough. So, what's your favourite meme?"

'how dare u make me chose! 1. pepe 2. taylor swift snake 3. illuminati 4. caveman spongebob 5. harambe'

Matsukawa smiled. "Good selection. I think I like you. You wanna be the pupper to my doggo?"

Hanamaki tapped his phone furiously. 'YOU ASSHOLE IM PROBS OLDER THAN U!'

Matsukawa rolled his eyes playfully. "Do I have a partner in memeing or not?"

Hanamaki nodded and they launched into a discussion about the tragedy of Leonardo DiCaprio's oscar.

 

The practice period ended too soon for Matsukawa's liking, but that didn't restrict him from sending the occasional eyebrow wiggle to Hanamaki during military strategies class, even though that was the class Matsukawa was supposed to be paying the most attention to. Hanamaki would attempt and fail horribly at wiggling his eyebrows back, cracking them both up and occasionally drawing Teacher's attention.

"Matsukawa, if the opposing side has airplanes, what would you do?"

Matsukawa glanced over his notes. "Find a lightning, fire, climate, electrical, or air mage to shoot it down. Or I'd give it a shot, seeing as most cars are magic operated."

Teacher gave both Matsukawa and Hanamaki suspicious looks before continuing the class. Matsukawa glanced over at Hanamaki, who was now scrolling through something on his phone. Matsukawa let him be and continued half-assedly listening to Teacher's lecture about the dangers of bringing out laboratory dwellers.

 

Before Matsukawa could reach Hanamaki at lunch, he was surrounded by another group of classmates. One immediately grabbed Matsukawa's hand and squished it.

"Holy shit! You really can neutralize anything!"

Matsukawa shrugged. "'s not really that great."

The girl, Yui maybe, smacked Matsukawa's arm pretty _goddamn_ hard. He forced his smile to stay present. His other hand was also taken and immediately Terushima jumped in Matsu's face.

"How do you like military class? I think it's pretty great except gym class."

Matsukawa paled. "Gym class?"

Before Terushima could reply, someone jumped on Matsukawa from behind.

"Guess who!"

"Narnia." Matsukawa received a smack on the head from Oikawa.

"Rude!" Oikawa climbed down. "Ready for Oikawa's super secret lunch club on the roof?"

Matsukawa turned around and looked over Oikawa. Hanamaki was still sitting in his desk, an untouched bento box in front of him.

"Hold up. I'm bringing a friend. Trust me, you'll like him."

Oikawa nodded and turned to the classroom door. "Meet you up there."

Matsukawa approached Hanamaki's desk. "Hey. Wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?"

Hanamaki took out his phone. 'It's 'my friends and **I**. And yeah sure.'

Matsukawa chuckled. "Let's go."

 

The main part of lunch went flawlessly. Oikawa was constantly getting roasted by both Matsukawa and Hanamaki, with Iwaizumi cheering them both on. Then, when they were packing up, Iwaizumi paused in his cleaning.

"Hold up. If Hanamaki can't talk because of his powers, wouldn't Matsukawa be able to neutralize it so he could?"

The three other boys stopped and looked up. Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki, who was already typing on his phone. "How about it?"

Hanamaki finished his typing and pressed a button, the phone speaking what he had written in an artificial voice. "It sounds like a good idea on paper. Unfortunately the government has made it clear that if I ever talk, I'll be relocated to the laboratories."

Oikawa frowned. "Fair enough. Iwa-chan, let's go. It was nice meeting you Makki. Eat with us from now on."

Hanamaki nodded and turned to Matsukawa as Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the roof. "Did I piss them off?"

Matsukawa shook his head. "Oikawa doesn't like talking about the laboratories. That's where his little brother lives."

Hanamaki nodded again. "That's unfortunate." His phone read out.

Matsukawa shrugged. "Unfortunately, that's life. Wanna head back to class?"

Hanamaki nodded and started towards the door.

 

Their next class was gym, and Matsukawa was honestly scared. Would his gym class be like the static class'? Obviously, it would be a bit different. Oikawa's class played regular games like capture the flag and dodgeball while playing with their magics. Allowing the military kids to do that would be murder, so it must be games without magic. Matsukawa nodded to himself. Yes, that must be it. He shrugged on his jacket and joined Hanamaki, who was waiting at the door and not changed at all. Hanamaki grabbed the edge of Matsukawa's jacket and rubbed it in between his fingers.

"What?" Matsukawa asked.

Hanamaki shook his head and continued leading Matsukawa towards the recreational field. The whole class was already out there, all doing different activities. Some were jogging, some were stretching, some were using magic. Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki for guidance, but it was too late. Hanamaki was already seated on a bench and scrolling away through his tumblr feed. Luckily, Teacher noticed and was already jogging up to Matsukawa.

"Warm up and we'll begin class."

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. "What am I warming up for?"

Teacher smiled. "Combat. Practice your magic or stretch your arms. Maybe jog a bit."

She left Matsukawa, who decided his warm up would be standing and stretching his shoulders. After all, his magic did him no real good. He had to rely on the half-assed street fighting classes his dad gave him when he wasn't busy with work. Matsukawa swung both arms in a few circles and relaxed, just beginning to walk over to Hanamaki when the teacher called the class over.

"I finished the draws. Yachi and Sarukui are fighting first. I'll quickly review the rules, then we'll start. First, you are not to involve anyone outside of the duel. Second, the fight ends when one of you stops breathing. Third, all students who are not fighting are to stay on the outside of the track. Fourth, no property damage aside from the arena itself. Are we clear?"

The whole class responded with "Yes ma'am."

Yachi and Sarukui walked to the center of the track, a grassy area with a box on each end. Teacher walked to the center of the track.

"Stand on your box."

Yachi and Sarukui both moved to their boxes.

"The fight begins now."

Yachi ripped off her eyepatch, her eye already glowing green. It stayed green as Sarukui dropped to the ground and got up. As he did this, several copies of himself rolled off and ran in different directions, all towards Yachi now. Yachi's eye turned red and she picked up a rock, throwing it at one of the Sarukui bodies. The rock hit him square in the forehead, the rest of the illusions flickering. Yachi began throwing more now, hitting the same body in several places. The illusions got dimmer and dimmer until another rocky hit Sarukui's head. Then the illusions vanished and the original Sarukui collapsed. Yachi approached and crouched beside him, taking a pulse. Before anything else could happen, time seemed to stop and when Matsukawa blinked, the fight was just beginning.

"It was a tie. Next up is Matsukawa and Ennoshita."

Matsukawa paled. Him already?! He shook his head. "I really don't want to fight. I'm going to be working in a laboratory. I'll never have to fight."

Before Teacher could protest, Matsukawa retreated to the bench Hanamaki was sitting on. No way would he ever beat one of his own classmates to death with his fists. Never.

Hanamaki handed over his phone. 'Good job, putting your foot down. Next time, we'll skip class.'

Matsukawa smiled. "Thanks pal. That sounds like a good idea. Now, what's your tumblr URL. I've gotta go stalk your blog."

Hanamaki smiled and opened his app, the two going through memes until the class ended.


	2. Popsicle rights yielded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class tragedy happens and the boys head to Matsukawa's house for a nice dinner, hopefully.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Blood, severe injury, classism/ableism, mild homophobia, very faintly hinted violence/abuse, and institutionalized murder. (If any readers see anything else that should be tagged, drop me a msg/comment and I'll add it. Thanks and read safely.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I haven't updated this fic for approx 8 months?? (idk I didn't count) Just know that updates will hopefully happen more often, although not that often because I still have other things to do. (I'm actually ultra busy but I will learn time management!!) 
> 
> Also, this chapter is probably 100% crap because I haven't written for a very long time but I think I'm back in my groove so the next chapter should be better.
> 
> Also also, shoutout to that one helpful commenter who is the one true fan (You know who you are, thanks and I hope this'll do for now)

A week in school rolled by very quickly. The first three days were complicated for Hanamaki and Matsukawa, filled with awkward silences and one-sided conversation. By Thursday, they had mostly figured it out. Now, it was Friday, the last day. Since Matsukawa’s nightmare of gym class on Monday, him and Hanamaki had skipped every class that week. Unfortunately, today seemed a bit different. Hanamaki waited where they always met, way upstairs, right beside the observatory’s door but Matsukawa never showed. Instead, Hanamaki ended up looking out from an empty classroom’s window. Matsukawa was sitting on the bench by himself. Interestingly enough, he wasn’t enough. Futakuchi, Aone, and Ennoshita were surrounding him. Matsukawa’s hand was barely touching Ennoshita’s. Hanamaki frowned. That ass, leaving him all alone in some classroom while he was below, relieving Ennoshita’s never ending headache. How dare he? Hanamaki smirked and sat down, immediately opening tumblr and finding the worst memes he possibly could and immediately sending them to Matsukawa. He would pay.

Halfway through his meme rampage, a noise from far below interrupted Hanamaki’s concentration. Looking through the window he was leaning on, Hanamaki caught sight of something grotesque. There were adults running from the school towards the battle ground, where someone with a bloody mess of a face lay. Hanamaki squinted, wishing he knew who it was. Moments later, his phone vibrated.

**Dat Boi: It was Goshiki, if you can see what’s happening.**

Hanamaki looked down, trying to find clues as to what had happened to the enthusiastic boy with detonating powers. He found his answer on the other side of the field. Yamaguchi was seated with his hands clasped together, knuckles white with stress as he squeezed his own hand. Yachi was by his side, trying to comfort. Hanamaki looked away, at the classroom door where Matsukawa appeared moments later. Hanamaki patted the ground beside him and Matsukawa sat down. 

**O shit waddup: What happened?**

Matsukawa read the message and sighed. “Teacher was too distracted yelling at the bench slackers to realize that the fight should’ve been over. She turned back too late. Goshiki clawed his eyes out just as the world reset.”

Hanamaki leaned onto Matsukawa’s shoulder and gave his wrist a squeeze, only for Matsukawa to jerk away. Hanamaki narrowed his eyes and went after Matsukawa’s hand once more. Matsukawa avoided Hanamaki’s curious hands, only letting one drop when his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

“Hello?”

Hanamaki listened closely. It was a woman’s voice, sounding friendly enough.

“Oh, that was quick. How?” Matsukawa paused as an unclear voice came through the phone. “Hmm, I see. Ya, I’m fine mom.”

Hanamaki’s attention shifted to Matsukawa’s now-exposed wrist. There were thin, finger-shaped bruises speckling his skin. Hanamaki narrowed his eyes. Whoever the fuck that was needed to get smacked. Hanamaki hoped Matsukawa had done just that.

“Of course I saw it happen. Yes, it was disgusting. No, I do not need to see a therapist. We both know how that turns out.”

Hanamaki glanced up at Matsukawa’s face, which was a mix of frustration and love. A bit deeper, and Hanamaki thought he could almost see sadness and fear.

“Whatever. You know I’ll be eating alone anyways.” Matsukawa’s face clenched. “You know I love them but they can get to be too much sometimes.”

Suddenly, Matsukawa’s thick eyebrows went flying up his face. “I like that one. Sure, I’ll ask. Okay, yeah, I KNOW, okay, yes, love you too, yeah, of course, okay, bye, yeah, okay, bye for real, okay, yes, bye.”

Matsukawa pocketed his phone and turned to Hanamaki. “Dinner at my house. My mom heard about what happened just now and doesn’t trust me to be alone. She also wants to meet lovely Hanamaki-kun. How about it?”

Hanamaki thought for a moment. Would Matsukawa’s mom yell at him for encouraging her son to skip class? Would it even be enjoyable? Before Hanamaki could do much, Matsukawa smacked him on the back of the head. 

“Stop overthinking. It’ll be fine. My mom is pretty chill.”

Hanamaki nodded and looked around. The gym field was clear. Goshiki had probably been floated out by some telekinesis teacher and Yamaguchi had probably been told to go to class. Hanamaki relaxed back into the window, just as the bell rang. Matsukawa rose and offered his hand. Hanamaki smirked and took it, not letting go as they walked back to class.

**O shit waddup: wow look at us so gay holding hands woo wheres the condoms better let the ladies know they cant get pieces of this fine ass anymore**

Matsukawa swatted Hanamaki’s head. “Quit.”

Hanamaki’s body vibrated and he squeezed Matsukawa’s hand. 

**O shit waddup: Yeet**

Matsukawa let go. “No more hand holding. What are you, seven?”

**O shit waddup: Yeah on a scale of one to ten**

Matsukawa snorted. “Now that’s just plain sad.”

**O shit waddup: what can i say, people love the honesty**

Matsukawa smiled and let go of Hanamaki’s hand as they walked into class. Yamaguchi was nowhere to be seen and Goshiki’s desk was empty, a sight that made the class’ aura rather somber for the rest of the day.

 

When the bell finally rang, releasing the military class from a poorly-timed class on termination procedures of laboratory dwellers in case of emergency, no one could leave the classroom fast enough. The school day they all shared had been a grim reminder that all of them were freaks, meant to be terminated or to terminate those similar to them, whether accidental or on purpose. Matsukawa shuddered until he was well out of the school’s sight, Oikawa and Iwaizumi in front of him and Hanamaki on his left. Oikawa was leading the conversation, about some boy who had been acting like an ass today or something. Matsukawa didn’t really know. Most of what Oikawa said was nonlinear and pointless anyways.

“Then, get this Iwa-chan, this jerk has the audacity to call me weak. He wasn’t saying that when I broke his magical finger and he couldn’t manipulate paper anymore.”

The rest of the group collectively sighed at Oikawa’s smug face. 

“Breaking someone’s finger isn’t something to brag about. What if the power never comes back?” Iwaizumi replied, looking rather distressed, if Matsukawa could accurately judge facial expressions, which he couldn’t.

“That’s his problem. What’s he gonna do with it anyways? Cut me? Fold origami? Work an office job?” Oikawa jeered.

Matsukawa nudged Hanamaki and flicked his eyes towards Iwaizumi’s face just in time for a vein to pop up on his forehead. 

“Big words coming from someone who can’t do shit, Crappykawa.”

Oikawa’s face shifted into a wimpy insulted face. “Iwa, you meanie!”

Hanamaki laughed and nudged Matsukawa.

“What?”

Hanamaki gestured towards a convenience store with his head. **O shit waddup: I’m hungry.**

Matsukawa snorted. “Mom’s dinner not good enough?”

Hanamaki’s face shifted to what was probably supposed to be pouty. **O shit waddup: thats not what i mean. study snacks bruh**

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, you big baby.”

Oikawa noticed their straying and turned around. “Oh yeah, don’t say goodbye or anything.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both smirked, Hanamaki delivering a small nudge to Issei’s side that signaled him to respond with enough snark for both of them.

“Wouldn’t wanna interrupt the loving conversation between our favorite couple.”

Instead of drawing a stir from Oikawa, a vein popped on Iwaizumi’s head. “You two!”

Matsukawa glanced at Hanamaki. “Run!”

They both booked it, past the convenience store and towards what Hanamaki hoped was Matsukawa’s house and not some random path. As they ran, Matsukawa’s phone vibrated and he quickly checked the message.

**O shit waddup: Yo what about snacks?**

Matsukawa pocketed the phone and looked back at Hanamaki. “How the fuck do you type while running at a full sprint?”

**O shit waddup: practice. and im not joking bitch. What about snaks??**

Matsukawa took a sharp corner, Hanamaki following easily. “There’s a convenience store closer to my house. Is he still following us?”

A few long and tiring seconds later, a reply came.  
**O shit waddup: nah**

Matsukawa came to a dead stop and immediately hunched over, trying to catch his breath. Hanamaki did the same. 

“Oh. My. God. How dare he make me run that much?!” Matsukawa wheezed.

**O shit waddup: lazy ass**

“Shut up you strawberry loser.” Matsukawa straightened up and began walking again. Hanamaki followed, typing away at his phone.

**O shit waddup: so whats ur fam like**

Matsukawa smiled at the phone. “Interesting for the most part. I’m the oldest and also am the most likely to be adopted from an outsider’s perspective. Everyone else has corporeal control oriented skills. I’m the only one like me.”

**O shit waddup: tnks for that vague bs now give me concrete info you noot**

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “My mom is pretty cool. She takes no shit though. She can lock up up to seven bodies at a time. It’s weird and funny. Don’t freak out if it happens to you. My step-dad, well, he’s the usual step-dad. We’re kinda close, I guess. He’s usually working or hanging out with my mom and siblings. Sometimes, we’ll watch baseball together or something.”

**O shit waddup: siblings?**

Matsukawa’s face softened, a smile appearing on his face. “Five of ‘em, all a bunch of troublemakers. The oldest, Chihiro and Daisuke, twins, switch bodies. They are the worst because you never really know who you’re talking to. Then, Mai, who literally doesn’t give a shit about anything. All she wants to do is play volleyball. She can control other people for really small amounts of time and milks the power mercilessly. Then, there’s Mina, who is basically the same as mom but makes people collapse instead of locking up. She’s pretty quiet but can get grouchy when people interrupt her studying. Last is the baby, Shinsuke. He’s the worst because he duplicates and you never know which one is real until one disappears.”

Matsukawa paused to open the convenience store door that they had been walking towards. Hanamaki stepped inside and grabbed a basket, immediately going to the drink section and pointing. Matsukawa glanced over his shoulder from the ice cream freezers.

“Milk tea is good. Do you like Gari-Gari?”

Hanamaki nodded and filled the basket with some drinks. He joined up with Matsukawa, who dumped his collection of frozen treats into the basket. 

“Chips or candy?” Matsukawa held out the basket. Hanamaki took it and quickly headed to the chip aisle, filling the basket to the brim. Then, he headed to the checkout. The cashier took a look at him and began silently scanning the items and avoiding eye contact, evidently afraid. Hanamaki crossed his arms and deposited 2,000 yen in the tray. Matsukawa took the bag and both hastily left the store after Hanamaki received his change. 

“He could’ve at least tried to pretend that you didn’t have a handicap.”

Hanamaki shrugged. **O shit waddup: its okay, used to it**

Matsukawa read the message, his face beginning to scrunch in anger. “Still, that doesn’t mean he can treat you like that! Just because you’re a bit different doesn’t mean you get subhuman status!”

**O shit waddup: chill**

“I can’t chill because I’m sick of everyone getting classed for no reason. It’s ridiculous.”

**O shit waddup: easy for you to say, purple stripe**

Matsukawa sighed, giving up and dejected. “Whatever, red.”

They set off down a street that slowly transformed into dirt. At the very end was a large traditional house. Hanamaki raised an eyebrow.

**O shit waddup: That yours?**

“Yep.” Matsukawa stopped. “Alright, before we go in, you need to be ready to be ambushed. All the kids are probably home already so don’t freak out if you are suddenly bombarded by unstable magic and end up collapsing or something. I’ll talk to them about boundaries and I’m sure mom will too, but it’s pretty regular for them to try and get at me when I come home.”

**O shit waddup: k but why**

Matsukawa continued walking, Hanamaki following him and getting increasingly closer to the house. “My power is constant within me, but not as a spread. Magic doesn’t work on me. I’m completely immune, no matter what. Post-mortem preserv-My siblings find amusement in trying to catch me off guard, not that they can.”

Hanamaki nodded. **O shit waddup: i see**

Matsukawa nodded again as they approached the front door. “Get ready. If you want you can hold my hand so it won’t happen.”

**O shit waddup: the gay is strong is this one but its strong in me too so yeah mmk im holding that hand**

He grabbed Matsukawa’s hand and followed him through the front door. Hanamaki looked around, expecting several children to be waiting around. Instead, he found an empty house. Matsukawa was tense, evidently waiting for an attack. When it didn’t come for a good ten seconds, Hanamaki let go of his hand, only for Matsukawa to lean in close to his ear and whisper “Stay on guard”. No sooner than he had said that, Hanamaki felt his arm begin to move without his consent or effort. Matsukawa touched his other hand and the raised one fell. Matsukawa was still tense. 

“Wait for it.”

The pitter-patter of small running feet came from the other side of the house, slowly getting closer.

“You guys are all losers! I finally got nii’s arm to move! I am the ultimate queen, the most powerful of them all.” More footsteps joined and began to get very close. “You guys all su-Wait, you aren’t nii.”

A little girl with brown hair, holding a book, stared at Hanamaki curiously from the entryway. Two identical red-headed boys flanked her on both sides. After a few seconds of silence, the girl slammed the book on the ground.

“Damn it. I thought I had him this time.”

Matsukawa sighed and took off his shoes. “Mai, you know how mom feels about swearing and throwing stuff in the house.”

The girl crossed her arms and turned around, halting her dramatic retreat/temper tantrum(which one was it, Hanamaki did not know.) “You’re the worst!” She picked up her book and continued her retreat.

Matsukawa ignored her and stepped into the house. Hanamaki quickly removed his shoes and followed. As they walked by the twins, they did what was probably the coolest and creepiest thing Hanamaki had ever experienced.

The one on the right began, and the left followed, both alternating between a simple phrase.

“Welcome”

“Home”

“Nii”

“And”

 

“Friend”

Matsukawa didn’t stop, tugging Hanamaki along with him. “Thanks. He says thanks too. We’re going to my room or the grove. Leave us alone.”

Despite Matsukawa’s cold tone, the twins didn’t let up. They followed the older boys, their steps matching perfectly with each other.

“C’mon, aren’t you gonna guess which one of us said it?”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “Leave us alone and go study or something. You guys aren’t going to make it into a high school due to talent.”

Hanamaki snickered and the twins took notice.

“Ne ne, who’s this? Is this your boyfriend, nii?”

Matsukawa smirked. “Yep, now leave us alone so we can go do nasty things.”

One of the boys made retching noises while the other stayed quiet. Matsukawa’s smirk grew.

“Shut up Chihiro, and he’s not my boyfriend.”

The retching boy crossed his arms. “First, how did you know? And second, why did you tell us that if he isn’t?”

Matsukawa tilted his chin up and looked down on Chihiro with a superior expression. “I told you that because I want you guys to leave us alone, boyfriends or not. Also, I knew it was you because you spend the most time around Kenta.”

Hanamaki frowned. Was Kenta a friend of the boy’s? Was he homophobic? Before he got his answer, Chihiro turned on his heel.

“I’M TELLING MOM!”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you brat.”

Hanamaki watched as Chihiro dragged the other boy, Daisuke, into some other room of the house, almost tripping up a small set of stairs because he was too distracted. Matsukawa noticed and sighed, continuing on his way up.

“Told you they were a bunch of little assholes. Just wait, my mom’ll show up in my room in a few minutes to scold me. That’s why we’re gonna grab some blankets and fly the coop.”

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow and brought out his phone.

**O shit waddup: r u sure thats a good idea i dont want her thinking im a bad influence or smting**

Matsukawa read the message and grinned. “Oh, she already knows that this is a me thing.”

He quickly stepped into a room and emerged moments later with two folded blankets in hand. Hanamaki wrinkled his nose.

**O shit waddup: i stg if those arent fukin clean**

Matsukawa nudged Hanamaki into the wall. “Shut up, they’re fine. They came straight out of my closet.”

**O shit waddup: judging by my closet, thats no t reassuring**

“My closet is clean because I’m a real man and clean it.”

**O shit waddup: that was very possibly the worst sentence ie ever had the chance of hearing. buy a thesauras mr man**

“Only if you buy a dictionary, spelling bee champ.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Matsukawa navigated his way out the back door of the narrow house. Roasting always seemed to do that to them. As they were nearing the back door, the noise level went up in the house and Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki’s hand again.

**O shit waddup: wat did u miss me or smthing?**

Matsukawa shook his head silently as the thump of three bodies echoed through the house. There was silence for a couple seconds, then the thumps of feet came close once again. Hanamaki watched as a new girl, this one redhead like the twins, rounded the corner.

“Welcome home. I’m trying to study, so be quiet.” The girl quickly gave Matsukawa a hug before turning to look up at Hanamaki.

“I would say quiet but that’s a class 3 mask you’re wearing. I don’t think we’ll have that problem. Welcome to our house.”

The girl turned and walked away. Matsukawa waved and called “Love you, Mina!”

“Shut up.”

Matsukawa ceased his waving hand and continued on. Hanamaki followed him outside and into the frigid spring air. They continued along the path that originated from the back veranda, deeper into what Hanamaki thought was an apple grove. He wasn’t exactly sure, but the trees seemed pretty apple-y, if that made any sense. Matsukawa continued walking, far down a hill and into more trees until they reached a small shelter. There was a bug net surrounding the whole thing, a couple cushions on the protected bench, and a small table.

**O shit waddup: u seem fairly used to this**

Matsukawa opened the bug net and stepped inside. “I’m the oldest son in a house of children, an overbearing mother, and a non-present stepdad. It’s a wreck.”

**O shit waddup: oh boy dont get all emotional onme issei**

Matsukawa wrapped himself in a blanket and sat down. Hanamaki mimicked his actions, putting the convenience store bag on the wooden table. Matsukawa riffled through it, eventually emerging with a semi-melted popsicle.

“Here’s the real question: If a military ward is injured to the point that they are beyond use, are they released?”

Hanamaki’s jaw tightened. **O shit waddup: dont be like that. goshiki will b back at school next monday, both eyes intact**

“I don’t give a shit about Goshiki. I’m worried about Yamaguchi.”

Before Hanamaki could punch out another text, a call came from the distant house.

“ISSEI! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!”

Matsukawa sighed. “YEAH MOM. I’M WHERE I ALWAYS AM.”

“DINNER WILL BE READY IN FIVE. TELL HANAMAKI TOO!”

Matsukawa laughed. “Dinner’s in five.”

Hanamaki smirked. **O shit waddup: or so ive heard**

Matsukawa didn’t respond, instead choosing to fling a cold popsicle onto Hanamaki’s lap. Hanamaki flailed his body and immediately threw it back at Matsukawa, who swatted it away. The sad, melted popsicle landed on the ground a few meters away. Hanamaki attempted to wiggle his eyebrows.

**O shit waddup: not picking that up**

Matsukawa rose from the bench and deposited his blanket. “I’ll do it, you wuss. Just know that this means you have yielded all rights to this popsicle and that we will instead get to watch my siblings fight to the death over it. 

Hanamaki smirked as the two began their _uphill_ walk back to the house. **O shit waddup: soudns like my kinda party**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nii- older brother, very casual. If Matsu wasn't so laid back, he'd probably kick their asses.
> 
> Stripes- After the convenience store, when Matsu is upset, Hanamaki calls Matsu purple stripe. Matsu calls Hana red in return. What is this stripes thing? What does it mean?  
> Heres the 411 folks:  
> Certain classes of powers wear certain stripes. Not classes like stagnant, military, and laboratory, but rather shoot on sight, monitor carefully, and spare. If you can guess, purple(Matsu) is do not shoot no matter the circumstance. Hanamaki is red, as in shoot on sight it's this kid's fault. The monitor closely stripe is turquoise. Similar to most nuclear relatives of laboratory patients, Oikawa wears a turquoise stripe. As for other stripes, like the ones on their uniforms, grey is military, brown is elemental, and royal blue is stagnant. How do the authorities know? The stripes that assess threat level/value (red, purple, turquoise), are just thin rectangular pins that are put on the left side of the body when wearing a suit or jacket. As one grows older, they are allowed to stop wearing the pin and replace it with things like purple ties, turquoise flowers in the hair, or a red scarf, although most red pins dislike drawing attention to themselves due to the negative stereotype associated with them. Another thing, not all citizens have these pins! If they aren't special, they don't wear the colours. They can, but shoudl the government find out, prosecution will follow.


	3. I had that dream a thousand times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat dinner and Matsukawa's situation comes into full view. They do some studying and Hanamaki gets a call. Stuff follows and Hanamaki realizes that he is really gay for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: A panic attack, institutionalized murder, dehumanization,

As soon as the house came into view, Hanamaki could hear and feel the life thrumming from inside the house. Most of Matsukawa’s siblings seemed to be actively fighting each other, if Hanamaki’s guess was remotely right. He could hear the oldest girl(Mei?) screaming at the twins, who seemed to be laughing really hard. The younger sister was also screaming. As far as Hanamaki could hear, Matsukawa’s mother hadn’t really interfered yet. He quickly glanced over to Matsukawa, who seemed more tired and annoyed than amused. His eyes seemed too soft and dull, like an eighty year old man rather than a seventeen year old boy. Hanamaki wanted to crack a joke but Matsukawa seemed too tired, too on edge to really appreciate the joke. Hanamaki listened closely to his surroundings, waiting for something, anything, to happen. 

As if Matsukawa was a telepath rather than a neutraliser, his low voice clashed with the high pitched screams coming from the house. “All a bunch of brats. Let’s head inside through the side door and pick up Shinsuke before he duplicates so we know the original.”

Hanamaki nodded, not exactly sure what to expect as he followed Matsukawa around the side of the house, into the dark. Well, he was definitely surprised when he tripped over a root and fell onto his face. Hanamaki’s eyes went huge and somewhere within him, there was several curse words muttered. By the time Hanamaki had gotten up, Matsukawa had turned around and was laughing very hard. He offered a hand to help Hanamaki up.

“Gotcha.” Matsukawa made tiny guns with his hands.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and brushed off his pants. Matsukawa’s face lifted into a grin. “I guess you truly fell for me.”

Matsukawa turned to his left and quickly opened a door that was dark enough to blend into the rest of the house’s siding. Hanamaki followed Matsukawa, taking a large step to get into the house. It was dark in whatever room they had entered, but it was quickly illuminated a few moments later. Matsukawa opened a door and gestured for Hanamaki to follow. 

They left the room and stepped into a lit hallway. Three doors later, on the left, Matsukawa quickly ducked inside a room and stepped out moments later, small bundle of baby cradled in his arms. 

**O shit waddup: Mom Matsu is my new aesthetic**

Matsukawa quickly checked his phone and grinned. “Get ready to catch. When he gets upset, he duplicates.”

Hanamaki quickly pocketed his phone and outstretched his arms, ready to catch a body or something. Three seconds later, one of Matsukawa’s siblings screamed nearby. Several other screams followed, along with several waves of magic. Hanamaki quickly touched Matsukawa’s hand to protect himself. 

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! I’M STUDYING!”

“SHUT UP MINA! YOU’RE A THIRD YEAR. YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE EXAMS!”

“AT LEAST I’M NOT FAILING MY CLASSES BECAUSE I THINK I’M GOOD ENOUGH TO MAKE IT IN SPORTS!”

“ARGH! YOU LITTLE! GET OVER-” Crashes drew nearer to the room. “-STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU COWARD!”

Hanamaki was too sidetracked listening to siblings’ squabble to notice Matsukawa’s shifting to catch another flying body.

“I thought I told you to catch him!”

Hanamaki snapped his head towards Matsukawa, who was awkwardly holding two babies. Hanamaki held out his hands. Matsukawa raised an eyebrow and cautiously handed Hanamaki one of identical babies. Hanamaki grinned under his mask and began to wiggle a few of his fingers in the baby’s face.

“Do you even know how to hold babies?”

Hanamaki shook his head. Matsukawa sighed and turned towards him. “Copy me.”

Hanamaki quickly looked at Matsukawa and shifted his hands to hold the baby in what was apparently a more ‘secure’ way. Matsukawa nodded and they left the room.

“ISSEI! HELP!”

Matsukawa frowned and increased his pace. “What’s up, mom?”

They rounded a corner, coming face to face with a woman, probably Matsukawa’s mother. She had red hair like the twins and Mina, the younger sister. Hanamaki did a double take and quickly pulled out his phone.

**O shit waddup: i see why u say ur the adopted one now**

Matsukawa checked his phone and coughed a small laugh away. “Mom, this is Hanamaki Takahiro. Hanamaki, this is my mom, Ishikura Manaka.”

**O shit waddup: Ishikura?**

Matsukawa gave him a look that said “I’ll explain later” and pocketed his phone. “He says hello and nice to meet you.”

Mrs. Ishikura smiled a soft mother’s smile. “Oh my! Nice to meet you too!” She awkwardly trailed off, evidently fixed on Hanamaki’s mask. “I don’t mean to be rude, Hanamaki-kun, but I am worried about the kids and that mask. Also, dinner! Are you okay to eat around us or would you rather do that separate? It’s completely up to you it’s just all the regulated people I’ve met prefer to do things involving their regulations alone. If you want to eat without us, I’ll sent Matsukawa and you on your way. If you want to be together, you are completely welcome. I’ll just make sure to tell the others.”

Hanamaki turned to Matsukawa, who shrugged. 

**O shit waddup: I cna eat with u**

Matsukawa’s face crunched up. “That’s not an answer. I eat wherever.”

Mrs. Ishikura’s face seemed to fall. “Oh, you can eat separate, it’s fine. Whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

Hanamaki shook his head. **O shit waddup: I meant witht he fam**

“We’ll eat with the family.”

Matsukawa’s mother smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges. “Great! I’m just finishing up in the kitchen so if you could keep your siblings under control, Issei.”

“Of course. Is Kenta home?”

Mrs. Ishikura’s face seemed to tense and fall. It made Hanamaki slightly angry. Here was Matsukawa’s mother, possibly the kindest woman he had ever met, and her own son was making her upset. “No, and we’ll talk later.”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “Thanks mom.”

Hanamaki followed Matsukawa down the hallway, into the main room where all the younger siblings were feuding. **O shit waddup: tf was that? So rude!**

Matsukawa frowned. “It’s a long story, one you don’t need to know.”

Hanamaki took a look at Matsukawa’s dark face and decided to let it drop. He knew better than most that some things were best left alone. Instead, he focused on the younger siblings. The oldest, Mai, was in a fight with Mina. The twins seemed to be playing chess, although it seemed rather one sided. One seemed to be thinking while the other would just randomly move pieces. Matsukawa walked in and silently sat in one of the chairs at the table, putting Shinsuke, the baby, in a high chair. A few seconds later, Hanamaki’s copy disappeared. After a few moments of shock, Hanamaki sat down nearest to Matsukawa at the table. A few seconds later, one of twins noticed their presence.

“Oh, hey, look! It’s Nii and Strawberry.”

Mai and Mina continued their fight, evidently not caring much. One of the twins didn’t seem to care much for being ignored, so he stood up and threw a chess piece at the arguing girls. The other twin protested, despite not being interested in the game earlier.

“Hey-” “SHUT UP! I AM TALKING.”

The quiet twin got up and came to sat by Hanamaki while the dominant went over to the now silent girls. Hanamaki tensed, a bit nervous for what would happen next. Luckily, Matsukawa seemed to know when enough was enough.

“Listen up you brats. This is Hanamaki. He’s my friend and he’ll be around more often. As you can see, he has a restriction. This mask prevents him from speaking. In case you can’t make the connection, he is not legally allowed to speak. So, let me make this clear: If ANY of you use magic on him, I will make sure you never do it again. Mai, no control. You get a free pass for earlier because you didn’t know. If you insist on ambush everyday, be more careful. Gain more control. Twins, no weird attacks to remove his mask. Mina, don’t collapse him. I know you have enough control to assure this never happens. Thanks in advance.”

The dominant twin smirked. “You sure he’s not your boyfriend?”

Matsukawa stared the smaller boy down. “You know better than to make fun of the precautions that restricted people have to take.”

The boy, Chihiro, raised his arms. “Woah, woah, just joking.”

“Well, it’s not funny.”

“Whatever…”

Matsukawa didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. Seconds later, his mother came in carrying a few dishes of food. She put them on the table, then turned to the rest of the room’s occupants.

“Your dad’ll be home late tonight, so we can start without him.”

The kids scrambled to the table and found their seats. Matsukawa started the before meal prayer and they began dishing out food. It was loud, but not the ugly loud of earlier. Matsukawa and his siblings were chatting, having a good time. Occasionally, Hanamaki would nod a yes or no to a question, but other than that, he was mostly an observer. Everything seemed so picturesque to him, as if none of them really had powers. Right now, the Matsukawa or Ishikura or whatever household this was, was completely normal. If only he could be a part of it.

“Strawberry, aren’t you gonna take off your mask?” Daisuke, the quiet twin, looked up at Hanamaki with wide grey eyes. 

Hanamaki startled. He hadn’t even thought about eating.

“Yeah! Mom even made karaage tonight! Have some before Mai eats it all!” Chihiro added.

Mai turned red. “Shut up! I’m on a diet.”

Mrs. Ishikura smiled at her children. “Mai, you’re 11. You aren’t dieting. And Hanamaki-kun, you can eat at your own pace. If you’d rather take a plate to go, you’re welcome to.”

Hanamaki shook his head, slowly. He was unsure. He rarely took of his mask. Under the table, one of Matsukawa’s hands brushed against his. Hanamaki made a panicked eye contact with the other boy. Matsukawa’s dark eyes shined back at him, expressing depths of emotions that Hanamaki could only begin to understand. He did understand one thing though.

_I have you, if you want to do this._

Hanamaki took a deep breath and gave Matsukawa a small nod. He raised his shaking hands up to the back of his head, to the strong leather and iron that kept him safe, protected others. Then, he gave the strap a small tug. The mask loosened a bit. Hanamaki’s head began to buzz with static, the traces of panic. Moments later, the mask loosened more. Visions of the twins’ brains dripping from their noses, Mai’s loudness disappearing forever, Mrs. Ishikura’s warm smile turning bloody from broken teeth piercing flesh, Mina and Daisuke’s thin chests collapsing in on themselves. By far the worst, was Matsukawa in the background, looking at Hanamaki in horror. Hanamaki’s fingers rested on the last buckle, which came undone easier than most. He quickly grabbed the mask, set it in his lap, and grabbed Matsukawa’s hand, the neutralizing power flooding into him. Hanamaki took a shaky breath. Matsukawa squeezed his hand lightly. 

“Well, let’s eat! For real this time.”

Hanamaki used his free hand to take some of the prized friend chicken onto his plate. The other still held Matsukawa tightly. The rest of the meal continued like nothing was wrong, nothing was out of place. Hanamaki slowly relaxed, eventually letting go of Matsukawa’s hand. The carefree atmosphere was contagious and soon he felt as though he was normal and nothing as wrong. He was just a boy, eating dinner at his best friend’s house. He was surrounded by laughter, happiness, warmth, _love_. As they neared the end of the meal, the front door opened. 

Chihiro rose from his chair and yelled “Dad’s home!”

Mrs. Ishikura rose slowly. “Indeed, he is.”

A few moments later, a man with greying brown hair walked through the entrance. He was the average office worker, briefcase and tie, suit jacket slung over his shoulder. 

“DAD! Welcome home,” the children exclaimed happily.

The man smiled a warm smile and looked over the table, his eyes stopping on Hanamaki. “Thanks. Issei, who’s this?”

Matsukawa’s face twisted into a natural smile. Hanamaki thought it didn’t reach his eyes, but that was just speculation.

“Hanamaki. He’s a friend from school.”

The man sat down at one of the vacant chairs. “Ah! The famous Hanamaki! You’re from the main family, right?”

Hanamaki nodded quickly, trying to ignore Matsukawa’s prying eyes at his side and hoping the older man would drop it. Instead, he seemed to become more interested.

“So, you’re siblings with Akane? What’s your power?”

Hanamaki held up one finger for question one and nodded. Before he could get to a poor attempt to answer question 2, the man spoke again.

“Pretty quiet, aren’t you? It’s fine. You can speak freely here.”

Hanamaki sighed and tapped Matsukawa’s wrist, trying to say “tell him”. Matsukawa seemed to get the idea.

“He’s quiet because he’s not legally allowed to make noise.”

Hanamaki held his mask up and the man turned slightly red.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry. You must be the second oldest then. Ah, what’s you’re name? Takahiro?”

Hanamaki nodded and the man chuckled. “The only reason I know is because it’s my job to keep an eye on the eldest families’ presence in media and censor some things when needed.”

Beside Hanamaki, Matsukawa choked on his water. “Jesus Christ, you don’t just tell people that you watch over their media for money!”

Hanamaki’s body shook with laughter and he quickly pulled out his phone. **O shit waddup: lol its fine**

Matsukawa pulled out his phone and the older man made a disapproving face. 

“I thought I’d made it clear. No phones at the table, Issei.”

Matsukawa pocketed the phone and rolled his eyes. “God forbid I talk to my friend. Practice what you preach, _Kenta._ ”

Hanamaki’s eyes widened at Matsukawa’s venomous tone. Then, he suddenly made the connection. Kenta, the step-dad. The different names, why Matsukawa looked like he was adopted. On the other side of the table, Mrs. Ishikura put her cutlery down. 

“Issei, you’re dismissed after you apologize to your father. Hanamaki-kun, you’re welcome to stay and enjoy the meal. Issei will be waiting outside for your when you finish.”

 

Matsukawa slammed his cutlery on the table and stalked out of the room. Mrs. Ishikura just sighed.

“Sorry about that, for both of you. He’s going through his rebellious phase.”

Kenta stood up and walked over to give Mrs. Ishikura a kiss. “It’s fine. I know we all go through hard times.”

Hanamaki began to eat, quickly finishing his plate. He looked at Mrs. Ishikura and sighed ‘thank you’. Mrs. Ishikura clapped.

“Oh my! Sign language and everything! You are truly remarkable. Just leave your dishes. I’ll clean up later.”

Hanamaki stood up and Kenta mirrored his actions, sticking out a hand. Hanamaki shook it and Kenta smiled.

“It was nice meeting you, Hanamaki. You’re welcome here anytime. Now go find that wayward son of mine. I’m sure he’s lonely.”

Hanamaki nodded and left the room, awkwardly wandering down the hall until he found the back door. He quietly stepped outside, where Matsukawa was rapidly speaking on the phone in a language he did not understand. Maybe, it was Korean. Matsukawa was evidently upset and after a few more moments of rushed, angry talking, he hung up and pocketed the phone. Hanamaki raised an arm in greeting. Matsukawa just sighed in return.

“My dad.”

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. **O shit waddup: Everything okay?**

Matsukawa sighed, his face a mess of anger, worry, and helplessness. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

Hanamaki began to type a message, but stopped halfway through, when Matsukawa spoke again. “If you’re going to talk about Kenta, don’t bother. It’s complicated. You won’t understand.”

**O shit waddup: i can try??...**

Matsukawa frowned and let out another deep sigh. “I’m graduating soon and I’ve got two and a half countries trying to place me somewhere.”

**O shit waddup: ok what?**

Matsukawa sat down on the edge of the porch, his legs dangling off the side.

“My mom’s Japanese, my dad’s Korean. Both types. He defected when he was ten. The rest of his family died. So now, NK thinks they have claim on me, despite my ‘tainted blood’.”

**O shit waddup: im sorry to hear that. does that mean you have to go to all those placement meetings?**

Matsukawa sighed. “Ya, eventually. My first one is going to be in January.”

**O shit waddup: are your parents coming?**

Matsukawa shrugged. “No idea. It’s a huge shit show right now. My dad wants my placement to be in South Korea, my mother wants Japan, Kenta wants Japan because my mom wants Japan. Then, the NK people want me up there and they somehow have a right to my future. The Japanese and South Korean governments each want to have four representatives in the room and as you know, the limit is sixteen people during sessions. This usually isn’t a problem except NK wants six people. That’s fourteen people, fifteen with me. The judge doesn’t count. Right now, my parents are trying to play favourites to get that spot and lock me down.”

**O shit waddup: any ideas who youll choose?**

Matsukawa shrugged. “Probably my dad. We’re pretty tight.”

Hanamaki ignored the dull, cold feeling that spread throughout his chest. _Abandonment_ , his mind told him. _You’re scared he’s going to leave you like everyone else_. Hanamaki took a shaky breath and typed out his next message.

**O shit waddup: sounds rough. Any way i van be of aid?**

Matsukawa sighed a final time and pocketed his phone. “No. Not right now. Maybe later. Now, you can help me by explaining the tomfoolery the school seems to call military tactics. Everyone knows I’m flunking that test tomorrow.”

Hanamaki grinned. **O shit waddup: maybe if you payed attention instead of doing dumb shit to distract me, you wouldnt be in this situation**

Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows. “Well, what’s the fun in that?”

They walked towards the benches where they left their bags and food much earlier in the night. Upon arrival, they began studying. Or at least, trying. Matsukawa was distracting. Hanamaki had tried to teach him how to twirl a pen earlier in the week and Matsukawa sucked. Every thirty seconds, whatever writing utensil he was using would go flying in a random direction, sending Hanamaki into a silent laughing fit. It was fun and they did manage to cover most of the test material. Then, Matsukawa stopped.

“Holy shit. I just noticed but you have lovely teeth.”

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. **O shit waddup: not creepy at all but thanks**

“You should probably put your mask on before you actually laugh at one of my jokes. After all, I’m hilarious.”

Hanamaki froze for a moment before putting the mask back on. It was a familiar action, one he did every morning within the heavy silence of his acoustically screwed bedroom. The one with a volume level of -20 decibels, where he could hear his own blood thrum through his veins, where his heart beated like a bass drum, conducting the orchestra that was his body. Except, this time was weird. Hanamaki was putting on something that kept him safe, kept those he loved safe; he should’ve been fine. Except, now, under Matsukawa’s kind and concerned gaze, he _hated_ it. He wanted to laugh, talk about memes, hell, talk about anything. He was free and he was putting on shackles. 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just thought I’d better remind you in case you accidentally forgot or something.”

Hanamaki shook his head and quickly fastened the buckles, the familiar pressure settling on his jaw. **O shit waddup: thanks**

“It’s nothing. Now, about termination of the parallel class,” Matsukawa questioned.

Hanamaki sighed and pulled out his notebook, beginning to make the order of operation to successfully and legally murder a time traveller. 

_1\. Keep the subject tranquilized._  
2\. Look at file.  
\- If precongnescant, use anzalaphynaproker class medication.   
\- If mental traveller, have a blocker in the room during termination. Use mirrilikasan class medication.  
\- If full traveller, have several borrowers, a seer, and a follower present. Use zylophalanile type medication to incapacitate, marzikalin type medication to render the body useless, mirrilikasan and anzalaphynaproker medications to terminate the brain.  
-If returnee, have several borrowers, a seer, a follower, and a minimum of four armed guards in the room. Otherwise, termination is identical to full traveller procedure.  
3\. Move patient to a termination room.  
4\. Clear the surrounding area.  
5\. Log the beginning time of the procedure.  
6\. Perform the procedure with minimal delay.  
7\. Log the time of termination.  
8\. Dispose of body in a proper manner.   
9\. Submit a termination report to the L.P.D.B.  
10\. If any anomalies happen, report them to the main office using the red pho- 

Hanamaki’s phone rang, cutting off his dragging of pencil across his notes. Matsukawa looked at him curiously. 

“Need me to answer?”

Hanamaki shook his head and picked up the phone.

“You did not obtain permission to be out tonight,” an eerily calm voice echoed through the phone.

Hanamaki stayed dead silent, Matsukawa just listening to the phone call.

“We know your location and have sent a driver to retrieve you. He will be arriving any second now. Upon your arrival back at the estate, the lady requests your presence in her quarters. There will be a helper in your room to prepare you for this event. Please do not resist pick up.”

The call ended and Hanamaki’s hand dropped to his side, the phone lamely falling to the ground. He took a shuddering breath, then another. More followed and he lost it. Hanamaki couldn’t breath, he was grasping at his throat. Then, Matsukawa was there, making his body feel lighter than ever. Hanamaki couldn’t. Oh god, he couldn’t. He was too light, too heavy. He was going to explode. He pushed Matsukawa’s hands away.

“Talk to me! Tell me what’s happening. How can I help?”

Hanamaki just shook his head, trying desperately to move his jaw but the mask kept it shut firmly. He tore at the buckles until he was free, gasping for breath. Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa’s hand and opened his mouth.

“Make it stop.” His voice came out small and rough from years of near-silence. Matsukawa’s eyes widened and he nodded, squeezing Hanamaki’s hand tighter.

After a minute of silence, Matsukawa spoke. “This is dangerous. I can’t hold forever.” He looked nervous and concerned. 

“Now is enough to keep me together until next time.” Hanamaki grinned and looked away from Matsukawa’s face. “Wow. That was really gay. Sorry. And thanks.”

He let go of Matsukawa’s hand and re-fastened his mask. Matsukawa packed up their books, arranging them into haphazard piles. Hanamaki took his and dumped it into a bag. As they left the small shelter, a breeze picked up and cut straight to Hanamaki’s core, making him shiver violently for a moment. Matsukawa was right there, wrapping a second blanket around his shoulders. Hanamaki nodded as a thanks and caught Matsukawa’s hand before he could walk away. Matsukawa didn’t seem to mind and walked him to the front gate, where they stood and waited for the car that would eventually take Hanamaki home. When it got close enough to see how close they were standing, Matsukawa gave Hanamaki’s hand a quick squeeze before letting go and turning to go back inside.

**O shit waddup: i never got to see your siblings fight to the death over htat popsicle**

Matsukawa grinned his usual carefree smile. “I guess you have something to look forward to next week.”

Matsukawa continued his retreat into the house. The car pulled up moments later. Hanamaki caught a look at himself in the tinted windows. Just peeking over the edge of his mask was the traces of a bright pink blush. Hanamaki’s heart rate seemed to pick up and beat louder every second. As the car’s door swung open and Hanamaki lost sight of himself, one thing was echoing through his mind.

_Shit. You’ve really done it now._


	4. I got a fear in my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki has a lovely family reunion.
> 
> Tw: Abuse (slapping, violently pulling hair, verbal threats), mentions of mass murder and excessive violence, idolisation of a mass murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really boring but it seemed like a good place to end. The next update should be significantly more interesting. Thanks :))

The black car slowed as it approached the main house’s front gate. Hanamaki barely stirred from his spot in the back of the car. He was used to the flashy security procedures needed to gain access to the Hanamaki household. His driver flashed an ID at the security guard, who quickly looked into the window, making brief eye contact with Hanamaki. He quickly handed the ID back to the driver.

“You stayed out quite late tonight, young master. Have a good rest of your night.”

Hanamaki gave the guard a quick nod as the car pulled forward and continued down the house’s dark driveway. Soon, the main house came into view. It was old, similar to Matsukawa’s, except it wasn’t a house. The Hanamaki main family’s residence was a castle, straight out of a traditional Japanese tale. Several different buildings were connected by walkways, with little creeks and traditional gardens underfoot. Now, because it was dark, all the lanterns were lit. Luckily, not with real fire. One of the home’s many residents had successfully convinced the matriarch to abandon that tradition. For that, Hanamaki was forever grateful. He could still remember the summers as a child, where the house was unnecessarily hot due to the lights burning. 

The car pulled around to the front of the house, where two attendants were waiting for Hanamaki. They were both related to Hanamaki somehow, probably distant cousins. Hanamaki really didn’t know because they weren’t allowed to tell him their names. The girl had black hair and light brown-orange eyes, the boy had brown hair and the same eyes. They all had those eyes, the eyes of Hanamaki. How, Hanamaki did not know. He suspected some gene manipulators were involved. As the car rolled to a stop, both attendants stepped forward, ready to accompany Hanamaki or whatever. 

The driver opened the door, Hanamaki stepping out and walking straight into the house. The two attendants fell into stride behind him, lightly taking his school bag off his shoulders. Hanamaki continued on his way, opening the door carelessly and stepping inside. He removed his shoes and continued on his way, deeper into the house. A few moments later, the quick light footsteps of the girl came into earshot as she caught up and looped around to set a pair of straw slippers in front of him. She smiled and gestured to them. 

“Wouldn’t want The Lady to think you were having sex, would we?”

Hanamaki nodded a thanks and slid his feet into the stiff shoes, continuing on his way. The girl fell into stride behind him once more, the boy at her side. Hanamaki walked onto an outside bridge, through a few more buildings, eventually reaching where he lived alone. Very few others lived alone in the Hanamaki household, but the eldest person, the matriarch, believed that he was special and therefore needed to be left alone for some reason. 

Hanamaki entered his room, which was an attempt at normality that instead presented as a replica of a historical painting. A normal teenage boy would probably have some posters with their favourite scientists or athletes or something, maybe some idols too. There would be manga and books on bookshelves, dirty laundry on the floor, a messy desk with pens and papers strewn about. Maybe, there would be some weights or some sports equipment in a corner. Hanamaki’s room had most of these things, except much older and more traditional. The sports posters were ancient Japanese paintings and excerpts of text in beautiful calligraphy. The books were ancient stories, all stowed on a small ornate wooden shelf. All they really did was collect dust. The same went for the desk, which was a wooden table that had no chair but instead was made for kneeling. Like hell Hanamaki would kneel to study for some bullshit military test. On the other side of the room, near his bed, which was a futon, was another table with a shogi set. It had been there for a while as well, except Hanamaki actually used it sometimes. Despite his hate for most traditions, shogi was pretty fun, especially against the male attendant. He was very smart.

Hanamaki carefully folded up Matsukawa’s blankets and set them on his bed before carelessly removing his school uniform as the female attendant brought in a change of clothing. It was a traditional kimono, just formal enough to visit the matriarch in without being disowned or some crap. Hanamaki hastily dressed himself, the male attendant quickly fixing what he could. The female attendant quickly ran a comb through Hanamaki’s hair, then they left the room. 

Hanamaki walked quickly through the compound, approaching the center, where The Lady was waiting. As he drew nearer, more people seemed to be around. Their classes varied, from hired help to the family’s inner circle. They were all dressed in formal traditional wear, obeying the rules of the inner building. As Hanamaki passed, they all bowed, then continued on their way. Unlike the outside, reds were common in the Hanamaki line, so they caused no stir when passing. It was one of the things Hanamaki enjoyed about the heavy life in the Hanamaki household. 

They turned around another corner and came to a painted door. A man and woman stood on either side silently. They both took a look at Hanamaki and each slid open a door. As Hanamaki walked inside the small waiting room, the door staff held up their hands to the attendants. Their message was clearly received and the two attendants stepped back, leaving Hanamaki alone. He stepped into the dimly lit room and the doors slid shut behind him. He sat down in seiza and waited to be called in. 

Through the absolute silence, Hanamaki could hear murmuring from inside the room. If he really focused, he could probably make out words. Perks of being a Hanamaki, once again. Hanamaki sat back, listening to the two female occupants speak inside the room. One, he could easily identify as his grandmother. She had a harsh, medium pitch voice and spoke a lot. The other, Hanamaki guessed, was what the older Hanamaki generation liked to call a stray. Their voice was young and beautiful, but spoke much more often than what was considered acceptable in The Lady’s presence. The conversation varied, slowly getting faster and faster, the voices getting aggresive until the unknown girl finally said something that Hanamaki could catch clearly.

_”You think you can control me? With what? Fucking hit me, go ahead. I’ll show everyone what a shit show this family really is.”_

Hanamaki realised who it was just as a firm slap echoed through the two rooms. Moments later, his grandmother’s voice sounded out, low and disappointed. Then, the main room’s door opened. Hanamaki’s little sister, Akane, rushed out, cheek red and eyes wide with anger. She made eye contact for a brief moment before diverting her eyes and rushing out. Behind her, she left a small whisper, meant for Hanamaki’s ears only.

_”I hate you all._

Hanamaki stayed still. As much as it hurt to hear that coming from someone he loved, he was used to the abusive words that came from Akane. She truly was an amazing girl, one of the few who openly objected The Lady’s rules. She was supposed to be a proper woman, one to adopt a husband in the family and stay quiet, only important because she would eventually provide the Hanamaki family with a proper heir, a new head for the next generation. Instead, she became an idol, the leader of the very popular W3L0V3!! group. Hanamaki was proud of her and wished he could say so, but she was too caught up in anger to listen. Instead, he let her suffer in her teenage angst. 

“Come in, Takahiro.” The Lady’s voice came from inside the room, still low and angry.

Hanamaki rose carefully and stepped into the room, sitting down just as he had been before, except on a cushion. The Lady quickly looked him over, her eyes halting on his mask and her lips curling into a disgusted expression.

“Take that cursed device off.” 

Hanamaki obeyed, quickly taking off the mask. At this moment, he had no fear like he had had at Matsukawa’s home earlier in the evening. Should he accidentally speak, it would be okay because he did not love The Lady like he loved Matsukawa and the kindness his family had shown him. Her death would be treated like a tragedy to the public but behind closed doors, there would be alcohol drunk and delicious foods eaten to celebrate the death of the main family’s menace. Hanamaki certainly wouldn’t mind, but that didn’t mean he would purposely go killing his grandmother. 

“So, I’d like to know where you were this evening.”

Hanamaki resisted the urge to sigh. His grandmother knew that he would not speak and had known since he was about eight years old, yet still insisted on asking him complex questions. After a few moments of silence, The Lady continued speaking.

“I’m sure I’ll find out later. Now, let’s drink some tea and have a chat. After all, I do love to know what is happening with my favourite grandson.”

His grandmother rang a small bell and a few moments later, a woman slid open the door and walked over to the corner of the room to prepare the tea. After what seemed like hours, the woman brought over the tea and left the room. Hanamaki’s grandmother took a sip of tea and smiled. 

“That Hanako might be a disgrace in terms of power but she can make a lovely cup of tea.”

Hanamaki cautiously took a sip of his tea, ready for whatever The Lady would throw at him next. She swiped her finger along the cup’s smooth edge.

“The Hanamaki family has a long history. The Hanamaki castle was actually undefeated after the reconstruction in 1105. We continued to live there until 1982, when we were kicked out because the government decided it was a historical landmark. Interesting, isn’t it? We could’ve still been there, if it weren’t for _them_.”

The venom that she put into the word them made Hanamaki shiver. It was evident that The Lady had something planned and it made Hanamaki nervous.

“One day the Hanamaki will reclaim their position over the region. We will rule once more. Then, and only then, all the plastic and forgery will be brought out from the castle and burnt in a large fire, along with our enemies. It will be a symbol of our rebirth, the Hanamaki clan’s rise from the ashes. The fire will burn all night and the day after, we will move back in and claim our birthright as Hanamaki people, the castle. For now, we must wait, but we also must begin preparing, for that day is drawing nearer.”

Hanamaki’s grandmother seemed to realise that he needed a breather from all the bullshit because she stopped to take a sip of her tea and breathe a bit before continuing her violent dream or prophecy. Hanamaki wasn’t sure which it actually was. 

“You especially need to be prepared. Just as the first Hanamaki Takahiro did during the rebirth of 1105, you will become our leader after a great tragedy. You will lead the masses with your voice, becoming a king of all, humans and gods. You need to be-” The Lady stopped mid-sentence. 

She set down her tea, her hands evidently shaking with rage. “Come. Here. Now.”

Hanamaki made his way to his grandmother, who promptly grabbed his hair and forced his head down. “What IS THIS?” Her voice rose in pitch as she yelled, becoming more enraged the longer she spoke. 

Hanamaki stayed silent, waiting to be released by the demon woman. Eventually, her white knuckle grip faded and she pulled her hands away from his head, taking small clumps of brown-pink hair with her. She stood up and walked over to a large door mounted on one of the walls. On it was an painting. It was old, but exquisitely detailed. Hanamaki had seen it many times before. It was the first Takahiro, the murderous one who killed thousands in search of the man from the pines, who had destroyed the first Hanamaki castle and ultimately caused Takahiro to rise to power in the first place. Hanamaki hated looking at the picture because it seemed too accurate, too similar to him. They shared the pink-brown hair, the narrow honey eyes, and the thin grin. Of course, the picture had its differences. The first Takahiro had long hair, pulled into a loose braid so his face was visible. He also wore pinks and reds. That seemed rather harmless to those who didn’t know that the first Hanamaki only wore white and that the other shades were from the blood of the innocent that he slaughtered with his voice. It made the current Hanamaki sick. How could one kill so many for no reason?

“Takahiro, you must follow in your ancestor’s footsteps and become a great man like him. You must protect the Hanamaki family until you die. That starts with actions and appearance. No one will near your hair with scissors ever again. If I see it get cut again, I will find who did. Do not test me, Takahiro.”

The Lady lightly touched the painting. “You are graduating soon, correct?”

Hanamaki nodded. 

“I will send the letter of exception to the placement office soon. You have a place here, a purpose. Until the day comes, you must keep your voice silent and sacred. You have already dirtied it once. Never again.”

Hanamaki frowned and looked into his tea cup. The first time he used his ability, he was seven years old. It was about three weeks before his birthday and he had gotten into an argument with his attendant about going to a festival. Hanamaki had wanted to go with friends and wear regular clothes, but the family wanted him to make a proper appearance in traditional clothing. As the attendant was trying to drag him back inside, Hanamaki protested. The rest of the story wrote itself. She died, Hanamaki was forced to go to the festival with the family, with his role slightly changed. He was no longer a child to be hidden beside an attendant. He was a god, to be positioned at the center of the Hanamaki formation, dressed in pure white, still clinging to his mother’s skirt.

“Promise me, no speaking until the time has come.”

Hanamaki stayed quiet, as usual. The Lady stopped her obsessing over the ancient painting on the door and sat down once again. “We are gods, the few remainders of the ancients. Gods are meant to rule, but even gods need a king.”

Hanamaki took a sip of his tea. What she really meant was that the Hanamaki family was one of the seven ancient families who had not renounced their divinity, so the older generation still believed they were gods. Hanamaki would have been the same, had he been raised to be a leader. Even worse, his older brother shared this belief. Some leader he would be one day.

“That is all, you may go.”

Hanamaki resisted the urge to scramble to his feet and run out of the room. Instead, he rose slowly, bowed deeply, and silently left the room. Once out of sight of the two door guards, Hanamaki sighed a breath of relief. He hated conversations with The Lady. They made absolutely no sense, were always repetitive, and were always tense. 

Hanamaki made it back to his room, where he stripped off his clothing and collapsed into his bed wearing his underwear. He awkwardly felt for the blankets Matsukawa had given him in the dark, but came up blank. He sat up and looked at the edge of his bed, which was empty. Someone had taken the blankets away. Hanamaki felt a small amount of rage boil up inside of him. In this room, nothing was truly his. Everything was eventually taken away. Hanamaki murmured a quick prayer to whoever listened. He begged for his family to wash the blankets and return them, rather than get them DNA tested and start asking questions. Hanamaki prayed hard, harder than he ever had. After all, it was the first time he had ever had something he truly wanted to keep secret.

The next day, the blankets were back, washed and bagged. Hanamaki searched for a note, something to tell him what was happening. He found nothing, which made him much more nervous than it should have. Did his elders know? Were they murdering Issei at this very moment? Instead of dwelling on these dark thoughts, Hanamaki got in the car and folded his hands together, praying that Matsukawa would be at school just fine.


	5. its not empty yet its still very full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendo enters, Hanamaki and Matsukawa revelations, Matsukawa family conflict, Oikawa's magic in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobic slur, abuse.
> 
> Also, "Oi, chotto!" is something that Japanese moms say when their kids are doing bad stuff. When I hear my mom say this I am always 100% shook.

Matsukawa started the day strong. He woke up five minutes before his alarm to a text from Hanamaki, which put him five minutes ahead of his overbearing mother, but also gave him five minutes of extra time for his dad to call from Korea. Matsukawa sighed and considered ignoring the call, but decided not to. He picked up the phone as he tiptoed towards the bathroom in the house.

“Dad?”

Matsukawa could hear many voices and papers rustling on the other side of the call. His dad did not respond, so Matsukawa tried again. “Dad?”

The elder man coughed on the other end. “Yeah, Se, it’s me. I was just calling to check up on your meetings. Know anything yet?”

Matsukawa sighed. “No. I get the schedule sometime this week. All I know is that my first will be in January.”

“Se, you’ll still be seventeen. I’m sure that’s not legal.”

Matsukawa quietly shut the bathroom door and turned the tap on. Everyone in the house hated when he spoke Korean, but it was a necessity when it came to privacy and his father.

“Standard policy when it comes to North Korea, unfortunately.”

His father inhaled a sharp breath on the other line. “Oh, right. _Them_.”

“Matsukawa leaned against the wall. “Yeah, _them_.”

“Se, promise me one thing, please?”

“It depends on what it is, dad.”

“Just promise that you won’t go back to that place no matter what. You have to stay away. I don’t care if you take me, your mother, Kenta, or your best friend into the meeting room. That doesn’t matter. Just stay away from the North, no matter how great they might make it out to be.”

Matsukawa stared at himself in the mirror. “I promise, dad. Maybe you shouldn’t have said best friend though, because now I know who I’m taking.”

His dad chuckled on the other line. “Oh my, a best friend. Is it Oikawa or Iwaizumi?”

Matsukawa grinned. “No, someone new but just as good, if not better.”

Something began happening on the other line. Matsukawa could hear an assistant whispering quickly into his father’s ear.

“Mister Kim, we’ve got a code green right now. There’s a code white in room 328 that needs to be taken care of.”

The phone call went silent for a moment before Matsukawa’s father spoke again. “Well, that’s my cue. I guess I should- Oh wait! I was talking to my boss. He sent off the papers for your placement option. We would be thrilled to have you.”

The assistant whispered again, more urgent.

“Well, goodbye. Give me a call when you get the schedule.”

Before Matsukawa could get a word in, his father hung up. A few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

“NII-CHAN HURRY UP I NEED TO PEE!”

Matsukawa quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before opening the door. One of the twins stormed in and slammed the door behind him. Matsukawa glided back up to his room, making minimal noise as the house began to come to life around him. He quickly changed into his uniform, packed his books, and stole a bagel from the kitchen before silently sliding out the back door. The house seemed to get louder as he walked away, like it was trying to say ‘hey look at how beautiful this is, come join’. Matsukawa ignored the imaginary call of the house, grabbed his bike, and began on his way to school. 

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi came into view, Matsukawa dismounted his bike and joined up with them to walk the last five hundred metres to school. Iwaizumi was reading a page about tectonic plates out of an earth science book, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Figures that he would be doing that. Placement was soon and although Iwaizumi was stable and useful, Oikawa wasn’t and Matsukawa knew it bothered Iwaizumi. Right now, he was trying to study enough for the both of them. Oikawa didn’t seem to notice, or at least he didn’t show it. He was his usual self, whistling and waving to girls. As they turned down the school’s main road, Oikawa turned to Matsukawa, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“So, how was _studying_?”

Matsukawa returned the mischievous look with a look of complete snark. “Absolutely fantastic. Probably learned more in one night than I have in the past two weeks.”

Oikawa quirked a brow. “Oh? Like what?”

Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow and kept his shit-eating grin. Oikawa noticed the silence and began to whine.

“Matsuuuunnnn! Tell me about your sexy nigh-BEH” Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa with his textbook. 

“You should be studying, not pestering a kid who’s got his future set up already.”

Matsukawa clutched his chest. “Horrible, Iwaizumi. Absolutely horrible!”

Iwaizumi didn’t look up from his book. “The truth is often too horrible know, hence the bullshit world we seem to be living in. Shittykawa: Would an earthquake ever form a chasm?”

Oikawa grinned cluelessly. “All the time, chasms every time.”

Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head again. “Dumbass. Should’ve studied.”

Behind his gruff tone, Matsukawa could hear worry and pain. It was mutual. Matsukawa also worried about Oikawa, but not as much as Iwaizumi. He didn’t have that much heart to give to someone else. 

The three trailed into the school, changing their shoes and heading to their respective classes. Matsukawa kept an eye out for Yamaguchi, who was nowhere to be seen. Matsukawa eventually gave up and sat down at his desk, taking out his military tactics notebook and studying as much as his mind would allow. The only pause he took was to grin at Hanamaki, who came in ten minutes later and brushed his fingertips over Matsukawa’s knuckles. Then, class started and didn’t stop until the lunch bell released them all from their misery.

 

Lunch was an odd occasion. The four of them went to roof like usual, except there was one more today. Tendo sat in between Matsukawa and Oikawa, livening up the conversation but also bringing more awkwardness to the group. Tendo was an enigma. No one knew what he had been through, what they could and could not joke about, what he was comfortable with. So, Matsukawa ended up rambling about the bullshit that was air formation 703.

“I’m telling you, anaplanes don’t work like that!”

Tendo shook his head. “Trust me, I know how anaplanes work.”

“How though? Anaplanes haven’t even been released yet.”

Tendo shrugged. “Theoretical design. You just know after a while.”

Matsukawa shrugged as well. “Whatever. I literally have no idea what I’m talking about half the time anyways. Thanks, Tendo.”

Tendo grinned and crumpled the garbage from his lunch into a ball. “No problem. I should get going anyways. Thanks for letting me join you guys.”

Tendo got up and headed for the roof’s door, Matsukawa and Hanamaki both waving until Tendo’s back disappeared from sight. As soon as they stopped, Oikawa clapped his hands together.

“I don’t trust him.”

Iwaizumi’s face began to pinch like it did when Oikawa starting talking bullshit. “Why? Because he’s friends with Ushijima?”

Oikawa shook his head. “I just get a bad impression from him, Ushiwaka aside. He knows too much about anaplanes.”

Iwaizumi ruffled Oikawa’s hair and continued reading his textbook, a barely-there grin on his lips. Matsukawa looked down at his hand, which was loosely entwined with Hanamaki’s. Oikawa noticed the look and grinned.

“Who’re the lovers now?”

Hanamaki grinned, his mask cast aside during the lunch hour. Matsukawa immediately jumped up, knowing Hanamaki was planning something.

“No. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s no.”

Hanamaki used his now-free hand to smack Matsukawa’s butt. Matsukawa yelped and leaped a good six feet away. While he was sulking, the group’s phones vibrated with a message.

**yeet: Nice ass, wish it was mine**

Matsukawa frowned at the group. “Nope, not happening. Take me out to dinner first.”

Hanamaki grinned, Oikawa seemingly answering for him. “But you already took him out to dinner!”

Oikawa shot a look full of sadness and jealousy at Iwaizumi, who was ignoring the whole conversation in favour of his textbook. “Someone could take an example.”

Matsukawa suddenly choked on his saliva. “Wait, what?”

Hanamaki had a matching look of curiosity and shock. Matsukawa gestured for him so come quickly. They both packed up their lunches and snuck away as Oikawa began whining about his koten teacher and his odd voice.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa barged into the abandoned biology room, both out of breath. Hanamaki was typing furiously on his phone.

**yeet: DUDE WTF WAS THAT?? OIKAWA ACTUALLY LIKES HIM?**

Matsukawa shrugged. “I always thought that it was a joke. Never knew he actually meant it.”

**yeet: me neither. pretty crazy huh??**

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, confused with what Hanamaki had just said. Was he talking about being gay, despite constantly making gay jokes? “Yeah, crazy.”

Matsukawa’s heart seemed to slow as the room fell into an awkward silence. Hanamaki’s hands quickly typed out another message.

**yeet: thats not what i meant dude i just always thought oikawa was a fuckboy its crazy that he actually had feelings for iwaizumi i always thought they were a joke**

Matsukawa nodded and looked out the window. “Yeah, me too.”

The silence continued for a few moments longer, before Hanamaki sighed behind his mask and grabbed Matsukawa’s hand.

**yeet: are we ever gonna talk about this?**

Matsukawa frowned. “Talk about what?”

**yeet: us u stupid fuck**

Matsukawa smiled. “Right, that. What exactly are we? I was thinking best friends who aren’t straight white boys.”

**yeet: well yeah we definitely arent white and our friendship does lack a significant amount of no homos**

“Seeking agreement that we can only ironically use no homo when doing things that are purposely homosexual.”

Hanamaki clutched his chest dramatically. **yeet: lmao deal**

Matsukawa’s mind began racing. He did not know why, but it must have shown on his face because Hanamaki texted moments later.

**yeet: quit looking like you’re getting signed up for an undergrad’s psych project its just being gay.**

“You’re gay? Not just using the term to describe actions with romantic connotations with a member of the same sex?”

**yeet: jesus christ issei kinda hard not to be when youre surrounded by fine pieces of ass...**

“You think my ass is fine?”

**yeet: not urs ur flatt=er than a fukin bord**

Hanamaki was typing fast and Matsukawa wished he could see under the mask. He would bet anything that the other boy was blushing hard, just like Matsukawa would have been, had his ass not just been insulted. “Excuse me, I think my ass is beautiful.”

**yeet: of course you do you pompous ass**

“You seem rather fond of the word ass.”

Hanamaki’s eyes widened and he began rapidly typing a message. **yeet: OH MY GOD GET OUT BEFORE I MURDER YOU YOURE SO FUCKING ANNOYING**

Matsukawa smirked and left the room. A few strides back, Hanamaki followed.

“Staring?”

**yeet: not at ur board of an ass nope never**

“Liar, you love it.”

Hanamaki stayed silent, a small smile hidden under his mask the rest of the way back to the classroom.

 

“Alright, please take a look at these schedules and show them to your parents. They’ll describe the rest of your school year.” 

A few moments later, all the students stood up and bowed, ending the formal homeroom class. Matsukawa walked over to Hanamaki’s desk and stole his schedule, putting the two side-by-side.

“We have the same break before the official placement ceremony. Wanna do something?”

Hanamaki shrugged. **yeet: i’ll check it out later, k?**

Matsukawa nodded. “Okay. And also, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come into my placement meetings with me? My dad’s completely fine with it. Not sure about my mom and Kenta though.”

Hanamaki frowned. **yeet: thats a decision you need to discuss with them too.**

Matsukawa frowned as well. “I know that if I tell them my plan, they’ll only get mad.”

Hanamaki shook his head. **yeet: ill keep the dates open but not until you talk to your parents about it more**

Matsukawa nodded. “Whatever you say, righteous meme lord.”

**yeet: I stg if you dont stop with the cringy language i will murder you i know where you live and have the power to do it dont test me issei**

Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow. “Come at me, strawberry.”

Hanamaki made a move to get up from his desk which sent Matsukawa leaping back and subsequently bumping into Tendo, who grinned at the two.

“Are you guys as excited for grad as I am? Placement testing in late January, the week of break in March and official graduation and placement after that. Sounds like a perfect way to start off adult life.”

Matsukawa grinned and turned to Tendo. “Any idea where you might get placed?”

Tendo smiled. “I just got some additional testing done. Turns out my voice works through electronics, so I’m probably going to be a strategist or an air traffic controller or something.”

Matsukawa nodded. “Nice.”

Tendo grinned. “Yep. At least I’m not on the action plan.”

Matsukawa glanced at Hanamaki worriedly. “Yep. Me neither. Not yet, at least.”

Hanamaki seemed to ignore the conversation once they began speaking about the action plan, which was a really nice way of saying laboratory relocation. It was actually quite common for kids to not give it their best in their placement tests if they placed their fear of the action plan over their desire to have a nice job. Of course, that was against the rules, but the government rarely brought potential gaugers to placement tests, so they had no real way of knowing if someone was truly giving it their 100%. 

Tendo grinned. “I really hope I don’t end up working in a laboratory. That would su-” 

“Could you two move it? We have cleaning to do,” Moniwa lightly chided the two, his hands on hips making him much more intimidation despite his small height. 

Matsukawa grinned. “Sorry man. We’ll head out now.”

Moniwa grinned as Matsukawa and Tendo split and hastily packed up their things. “Thanks.”

Matsukawa rushed out of the classroom to find Hanamaki, who was already heading down the stairs. He rested a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

“I’m going to talk to my parents about the placement tonight.”

**yeet: what about club?**

Matsukawa smiled. “After club, you doof. Kenta comes home late anyways. I’ll talk to them after dinner when all the kids are busy.”

Hanamaki stuck a thumb up. **yeet: sounds brass, no-ass**

“Did you just ass-pun me?”

**yeet: maybe. Thats my call.**

Matsukawa just shook his head and they continued down the stairs.

 

Finding a moment to talk to his parents was much harder than it seemed. Matsukawa got home from horticulture club at 7 PM. The family had mostly eaten dinner, only his mother waiting up for her eldest son. Despite Matsukawa’s constant assurances that yes, he didn’t mind eating alone and no, he didn’t hate her he just thought it was horrible for to make Manaka wait to eat a dinner she cooked herself, his mother always waited. Kenta had been around for several of these conversations yet he always got in this pissy mood when Matsukawa made Manaka wait. Today, as soon as Matsukawa came in the door, Kenta was there.

“Could have been home a good half hour earlier, kid.”

Matsukawa took a deep breath and yelled “I’m home” into the house, opting to completely ignore Kenta’s presence. He continued on into the house, Kenta following silently at his heels. A few moments later, he reached the dining room, where Manaka was already sitting down.

“Welcome home. Let’s eat.”

Matsukawa grinned and shrugged off his blazer. “Itadakimasu.”

The two ate their meal, his mother cheerfully leading the conversation and Matsukawa giving input when he could. Kenta eventually sat down at the table with a glass of tea. The conversation continued for a while, then the nitpicking started.

Manaka was asking about the flower arrangement club, something Matsukawa knew very little about aside from the fact that its’ members constantly raided the horticulture club’s greenhouse and club room, destroying everything. He hated them all. 

“It’s the perfect time for arrangements including Amaryllis, Ume, and Camellia. Is the flower arrangement club using them?”

Matsukawa barely glanced up from his dinner. “Don’t know. We don’t seem to be lacking any of those so they probably haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

This vague and slightly sassy answer seemed to get on Kenta’s nerves, despite him having no part in the conversation. “Issei, you could at least pretend to respect your mother by properly engaging in a conversation with her.”

Matsukawa calmly put down his chopsticks and stuck a false smile on his face. “If you could respectfully tell me what I am doing wrong, I’d greatly appreciate it. Otherwise, I have other things to talk about it.”

Kenta stayed silent for a few seconds, prompting Matsukawa to look across the table at Manaka. “I want to bring Hanamaki into my placement meetings.”

His mother’s eyes widened and she put down her chopsticks. “Issei, honey, you barely know him.”

Matsukawa’s smile turned a bit genuine as he thought about his and Hanamaki’s moments, the secret whisper, the memes, everything. “I know him well enough to know he factors into my decision, which is why I want to bring him into the room.”

Manaka’s face turned into a panicked expression. “Don’t make rash decisions, Sei. You haven’t even been to this boy’s house. You don’t know him! Please, think about this more. You still have time before the forms are submitted.”

Matsukawa sighed. Just as he predicted, this wasn’t going anywhere except to hurt feelings. His mother eventually started crying on the other side and Kenta was getting visibly angry, which was never a good sign.

“I-” Manaka sobbed “-won’t sign the forms. Not- if my ba- by is going- alone.”

Matsukawa sighed again, upset that he made his mother cry. He was just trying to have an adult conversation and now there was tears and a very close to snapping Kenta.

“Mom, dad’ll sign. Don’t blame him though. He just wants me away from North. He doesn’t care who I bring in.”

Manaka stayed silent, continuing her crying. Kenta seemed to take this as a cue to finally snap.

“You have five seconds to explain why the hell you thought it was acceptable to make your mother cry.”

Matsukawa tensed, ready to endure a lot of yelling and screaming. “I was just trying to have an adult conversation. It’s not my fault she wasn’t ready to have it.”

Kenta stood up at the table. “THAT ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH. YOU HAVE NO RESPECT OR CONSIDERATION FOR HER. MEN DON’T MAKE THEIR MOTHERS CRY.”

Matsukawa didn’t rise to the challenge. He stayed seated and continued speaking in a low, quiet voice, trying to trick himself into thinking this situation was safe and calm. “You are being completely unfair. This would have happened if I chose dad instead of one of you two and you know it.”

Kenta got closer to Matsukawa. “STOP DISRESPECTING YOUR PARENTS YOU LITTLE FAGGOT! YOU’RE NEVER GRATEFUL FOR ANYTHING WE DO FOR YOU AND I’M GETTING REALLY SICK OF IT!”

Matsukawa finally snapped. Not at the bullshit Kenta was trying to push on him, but what Kenta called him. “Don’t call people faggots, you fucking asshole.”

Kenta turned red in the face and charged Matsukawa, swinging and successfully nailing him in the eye. 

“STOP IT!” Manaka’s sobbing had stopped and Matsukawa could feel his mother’s magic coursing through the room. Kenta was not moving, instead standing stock still with his fist drawn back for another hit. 

Matsukawa stood up from his chair. “Thanks for the meal.”

Manaka frowned. “Issei, where are you going?”

Matsukawa paused at the main room’s door. “I’ll be back later this week.”

His mother seemed to lose her grip on her magic for a moment, because Kenta started saying something before his jaw locked up again. Matsukawa walked away, up to his room to quickly pack a bag of clothing to last him the next week or so. As he crept down the stairs, one of the twins peeked out of their room, but stayed quiet. 

Mina was waiting at the back door. She had wide, glassy eyes.

“Don’t leave niisan.”

Matsukawa forced a smile onto his face, ignoring the throb of his upper cheek. “I’ll be back. Don’t worry.”

He spoke a bit too loudly, loud enough that his mother heard and began to rush to the backdoor.

“Issei! Issei, wait! Please, Issei! We can talk about this!”

Matsukawa quickly slipped out of the back door just as his mother rounded the corner and made eye contact with him. He jumped off the back deck and sprinted the short distance into the forest behind his house. Behind him, he could hear his mother open the door and rush outside, her pleading loud and sorrowful.

“Issei, come back! Please!” she pleaded, but Matsukawa did not respond. His mother’s pleading ending with one final “ISSEI!” that turned into another round of sobs. Eventually, the door opened again and Matsukawa heard Kenta’s voice, but at that point he was too far away to hear the conversation. 

It hurt to break his mother’s heart. It hurt to hear her pleading, wailing for him to come back. It made Matsukawa want to scream into the abyss. Why hadn’t his parents stayed together? Why was he being forced to live with his mother if she knew that Kenta would not hesitate to hit her own son? Matsukawa didn’t understand and it made him confused and upset. The government never failed to tell him how much value he had, but his home seemed to tell him the opposite. He was an intruder. The half-blood in a house of purebreds. A disruptor, and Matsukawa hated it.

He stayed in the shadows until he got into town, which was no easy feat. His house was decently far away from central areas, so by the time he got to a place where he could blend in seamlessly, his shoes were quite dirty from walking in ditches and along little walkways meant for city employees in suburban areas. Matsukawa pulled up his hood as he approached a bus stop and typed a quick text.

**Matsun: Sorry to impose but can I crash on your couch?**

Moments later, a reply came. 

**Oikawa: Yea.**

Matsukawa smiled and began to type out another message but stopped when he saw that Oikawa was typing again.

**Oikawa: Ma wants to know what happened?**

Matsukawa quickly put his phone away to board the bus, but pulled it out as soon as he was sitting down. 

**Matsun: I’ll tell you when I get there. Long story. On my way.**

Oikawa quickly replied. **Oikawa: Ma asked if you’ve eaten?**

**Matsun: I ate**

Matsukawa quickly dug out his bus fee and disembarked from the bus in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment building. He looked up at the tall building and for a moment wished he lived there. It was big, with walls thick enough to muffle basic conversation, but thin enough to know when your neighbours were yelling. Maybe, if his family lived in an apartment, he wouldn’t have had to leave tonight. 

Matsukawa rang the doorbell for Oikawa’s apartment. A few moments later, the basic door opened and the security guard let Matsukawa past without a spare glance. Matsukawa jogged up seven flights of stairs and eventually ended up in front of the Oikawa family’s door. He brought a hand up to knock, but the door swung open before he had the chance to make any noise. Oikawa had opened it, wearing an old oversized floral t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and a face mask. 

“Welcome to our humble abode, Matsun!”

Matsukawa stepped inside and carefully removed his shoes. Then, he followed Oikawa down the hall, into the main room. Oikawa’s mother was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, while watching television. That was her magic, the ability to process several bits of substantial information at once. Combined with Mr. Oikawa’s time-slowing abilities, all three Oikawa children had powers to do with intelligence and time. 

“Oi, chotto!” 

Oikawa yelped as his mother smacked his butt with a magazine. 

“Put some pants on. I raised you better than that!” Mrs. Oikawa turned to Matsukawa and grinned. “Good evening.”

Her eyes scanned his face, stopping on his left eye. Her face seemed to soften and harden at the same time, the mother in her screaming nurture while the fight screamed find whoever hit this boy and make them pay. “Honey, do you need some ice for that?”

Oikawa turned and rested his hand atop Matsukawa’s head. “Ice for wha-Oh my god, Matsun. What happ-”

Oikawa’s eyes began rolling back into his head as his knees gave out. Matsukawa struggled to catch him, but managed to do so. Mrs. Oikawa quickly cleared the couch.

“Put him down here, hun.”

Matsukawa obeyed, rolling Oikawa’s body onto the couch. “Ice would be greatly appreciated, Mrs. Oikawa.”

“Of course, Matsukawa-kun. Won’t you drink some tea?”

“That would be great, Mrs. Oikawa,” Matsukawa replied. 

A few moments later, Mrs. Oikawa returned with ice for Matsukawa, a cold cloth for her son, two cups of tea, and a glass of water. After the items were distributed to their intended people, both Mrs. Oikawa and Matsukawa sat down. 

“Sometimes, I fear for what Tooru sees during his dreams.”

Mrs. Oikawa was looking at her son with a worried expression. Beads of sweat were beginning to appear on Oikawa’s forehead, despite the cool rag. Matsukawa could also see Oikawa’s eyes violently moving through his eyelids. Matsukawa frowned.

“Me too.”

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about it now. So, about that eye; do you want to talk about it?”

Matsukawa smiled. “Not much to talk about. Made my mom cry, pissed off my step-dad, got hit.”

Oikawa’s mother’s face adopted a concerned expression. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can tell the school, get you a meeting with a wellness counsellor.”

Matsukawa shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, ma’am. I’m fine, really.”

“You-” Oikawa croaked out, his dream ended, “-thank you.”

Mrs. Oikawa pushed the cup of water into her son’s hands. “What was it this time?”

Oikawa smiled. “Not the future, the past.”

Mrs. Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s never happened before. I’m going to go call your father. If you want, invite Iwaizumi over. Otherwise, I’ll try to stay out of your way for the rest of the night. Bath’s ready whenever. Matsukawa-kun, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you need to.”

Oikawa grinned. “Thanks mom, goodnight.”

Mrs. Oikawa nodded and left the room. Oikawa set down his cup of water.

“That was really cool, what you did with Kenta.”

Matsukawa grinned. “Obviously not that cool, considering I got hit.”

Oikawa returned the grin. “Ah, shut up. Tomorrow, we’ll cover it up. No one will know.”

Matsukawa smiled and twisted his face all weird. “No ONe wILl KnOW!”

Oikawa evidently got the reference and began laughing. 

 

The rest of the night went about the same. They watched a cheesy kids movie, made milkshakes, made a small effort to study math, and Matsukawa even eventually acquired a face mask. They didn’t speak about Oikawa’s dream, or Kenta’s vicious attack until much, much later, when Matsukawa was laying on a futon and Oikawa was in bed.

“Were you serious?” Oikawa spoke into the dark room.

Matsukawa cracked open a sleepy eye. “About what?”

“Bringing Makki into the meetings?”

“Dead serious.”

Oikawa giggled a little, then spoke again. His tone was dark, not matching the light laugh he had let out moments before. “Be careful about showing him your bruising, okay?”

Matsukawa frowned. Oikawa was speaking like he knew something. “Was there more to the dream?”

“Yes. I don’t want to talk about it much, but I’ll tell you one thing. Hanamaki cares about you so much. He might never tell you, but he does. Don’t forget it. Hold him close.”

Matsukawa nodded. “Thanks, Oikawa.”

“It’s nothing. Just, be careful, okay?”

Matsukawa stayed quiet. He was already on a reckless path. There was no being careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi on a scale from 5-9 with 5 being lmao do it and 9 being i will stop reading if you do, how angry would y'all be if i murdered Iwaizumi??


	6. aye lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki is suspicious @ school  
> Horticulture club shenanigans  
> Sneakily printing interview forms  
> A festival!  
> Flexing on hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back from my five-month adventure so updates should be better. Also this update is garbage because i havent written in forever. I need to write out my plan for this fic again because I lost it.  
> k bye

The boys woke up together at 6:30 and ate the lukewarm breakfast Oikawa’s mother had made before she set off to work. They quickly started up the dishwasher and went their separate ways. Matsukawa went to his uniform, still crumpled on the floor, while Oikawa went to the vanity to style his hair. Matsukawa snorted at the mousse and gel that sat on the counter. He gave no effort when it came to his hair.

Matsukawa finished putting on his uniform and was going to repack his bag when Oikawa called out from the bathroom. “Mattsun! Come here!”

Matsukawa hastily finished his task and headed over to Oikawa when he saw the foundation brush in his hand. Matsukawa quickly recoiled. “Nope.”

Oikawa waved the brush. “Yes. A small bit of concealer, then a mask, just to be safe.”

Matsukawa sighed, remembering Oikawa’s warning. He eased into the bathroom, allowing Oikawa to dab on his heavy bruise.

“Why a mask if a bruise is on my eye?”

Oikawa paused in his dabbing. “Hopefully the mask will draw his eyes downwards so he doesn’t notice the bruising.”

Matsukawa hummed in thought. “What happens if Hanamaki sees the bruise?”

Oikawa’s eyes turned blank and his face a completely smooth, apathetic mask. “Kenta will die.” He quickly resumed his work and after a few moments, flashed Matsukawa a cute smile. 

“All done!”

 

It was hard getting around Hanamaki’s suspicion at school. Matsukawa’s friend had quickly noticed his lack of bicycle, but not much else. Throughout all of military strategy, complete with a guest speaker from Air Brigade 402 talking about air attacks or something, Matsukawa could feel Hanamaki staring holes into the back of his head. The second the bell rang to give the students a break, Hanamaki was up and at his desk.

**yeet: something's different about you today. What happened??**

Matsukawa sighed and resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands, knowing he would touch the bruise, flinch, and give himself away. “Nothing, just a rough night at home.”

**yeet: no sneaking out back?**

Matsukawa grinned sadly. “No, wasn’t quick enough.” His grin quickly became more genuine. “Also, I talked to my mom and Kenta about the interviews. They were upset, like I guessed.”

**yeet: so what are you going to do?**

Matsukawa sighed. “Still don’ know. They’ve got the copier on lockdown, so I can’t get the forms.”

**yeet: can your dad send them from sk?**

Matsukawa shrugged. “He could, but they’d no doubt get intercepted by the mom or Kenta.”

**yeet: i would say send them to my house, but im not much better when it comes to mail interception**

Matsukawa sat up straighter and snapped his fingers. “That reminds me! I’ve never really been to your house or anything. Any reason for that?”

Hanamaki stared at Matsukawa with a dead look in his eyes. Matsukawa phone vibrated moments later.

**yeet: my house sucks**

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “So does mine but we still had fun!”

Hanamaki tapped his temple dramatically, then snapped his fingers like Matsukawa had moments earlier.

**yeet: not it realllyyy sucks but I’ve got a plan. Theres a festival near my house soon. During this time the main garden is open to the public. Hanamaki people will be out being polite or whatever. I’m supposed ot be posing in white with whoever im supposed to be marrying but lets be real here thats not gonna happen so yeah ill sneak off chances are my granny wont even let me pose because i cut my hair again**

Matsukawa read the message and raised a brow. “Again? Like cutting hair is weird?”

Hanamaki shrugged, not even bothering to typed up ‘to her it is’. Matsukawa just knew. 

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of their final class, a torturous math session. Matsukawa scrambled out of his desk, hastily shoving his books into his bag and lifting his chair onto his desk. Hanamaki did the same, the two exiting the classroom together. Matsukawa threw his bag at Hanamaki, who swiftly dodged it. 

**yeet: carry your own shit**

Matsukawa grinned. “No can do. I’ve got cleaning. Take it to the horticulture club room.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes, picked up the bag, and headed for the stairwell. The horticulture club room was actually a shed on the school roof because that was where the planters and crops were. The location was actually convenient, aside from water, which had to be hauled up from the fifth floor biology room’s sink. The biology club kind of hated them for that. Hanamaki made it to the stairwell and started on his way up. Then, he blinked and found that he had stopped right when he last remembered, except with his books scattered along the stairs and Matsukawa shaking his shoulders. 

“Hanamaki! Ha-na-ma-ki?! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?” Matsukawa’s eyes were wild. Hanamaki looked into them, finding the left one a bit off, the skin around it a bit too lightly coloured. 

Hanamaki shook his head. **yeet: I’m fine. I don’t know what happened there.**

Matsukawa gave him one last worried look before picking up the scattered books. “That’s really weird. My cleaning actually took a while today. Surprised me that you were still around.”

**yeet: what happened to your left eye**

Matsukawa stopped his retrieval of the books and forced a smile. Hanamaki’s lips curled at it. He hated when Matsukawa smiled like that.

“Nothing. Oikawa just got a bit carried away with having someone new around last night. Decided he was going to do my makeup, didn’t wash it away very well.”

Hanamaki frowned, mildly jealous that Matsukawa had went to Oikawa’s, nonetheless on a school night. Matsukawa evidently noticed this frown and went to Hanamaki.

“Hey, don’t look like that. You’re the only man for me.”

Hanamaki almost choked on his own spit and Matsukawa’s face split into a beautiful laugh. “No homo though!”

Hanamaki punched Matsukawa in the shoulder. **yeet: not even a little bit of homo?**

Matsukawa shook his head and made a ridiculous face. “We are men!”

Hanamaki bent over double, his body shaking with silent laughter Matsukawa longed to hear.

Above them, the door to the room opened and Iwaizumi peeked his head down. “OI! You two slackers are on water duty to make up for your tardiness!”

Hanamaki nudged Matsukawa, who took it as a signal to mutter an excuse for him. “Hanamaki says he’s not even part of this club, so he shouldn’t have to.”

Iwaizumi sighed in fake frustration. “He is an unofficial member, so he still has duties. You two heard me. Get up here, drop off your bags, get the barrels and head to the bio room.”

Matsukawa grinned. “Got it, captain!”

 

Eight flights of stairs, four knocks, two hasty mopping sessions, and a thrown bio textbook later, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were back on the room, having finished water duty. Matsukawa had stripped his school shirt and now stood in a t-shirt, weeding the pumpkin patch. Hanamaki sat in the shade nearby, his blazer being used as a pillow and a manga covering his eyes. Oikawa ad Iwaizumi were bickering about the fertilizer mix for the rose garden, as usual. Yahaba and Kyoutani were very efficiently planting carrots and angrily glaring when the other wasn’t looking, the tension thick enough to cut. Poor Watari, who had been working the bed earlier, had switched to pruning the peach and lemon trees to avoid being dragged in whenever the other second years snapped. Kunimi was slowly picking some flowers to donate to the flower arrangement club. Kindaichi was nervously holding the bucket that Kunimi was using. The kid was always nervous. Matsukawa grinned and finished his work, flopping down next to Hanamaki and pulling out a notepad. Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. **yeet: what are you doing**

Matsukawa began sketching. “I’m trying to convince Oikawa and Iwaizumi to let me build a rice field up here.”

Hanamaki pulled out a pen and began writing on the side of Matsukawa’s drawing. **aren’t those huge?”**

Matsukawa nodded. “Usually, but I can make a small one.”

**Isn’t prep time around April?**

Matsukawa nodded again. “That’s why I have to get this approved and built fast. Futakuchi said If I could make a nice enough design, pay for the materials, and get the okay from the president, he’d get the carpentry club to build it in less than a week.”

Hanamaki nodded and Matsukawa continued sketching. Hanamaki lazily flipped through his manga, occasionally pausing to look at Matsukawa’s sketch and steal a glance at Matsukawa’s focused face. It was beautiful, Hanamaki thought. The way Matsukawa’s eyes glimmered as his pencil scraped across the paper, the way his lips parted and began to curl when he made an imperfect line. Hanamaki almost wanted to ki- _NO!_ Hanamaki smacked himself in the face. Not yet, the time wasn’t right, yet Hanamaki found himself drawn back to Matsukawa’s face. Matsukawa didn’t seem to notice the staring, scribbling a few messy notes onto his drawing before holding it into the sun. 

“Done! What do you think?” Matsukawa handed the sketch to Hanamaki, who took it and immediately narrowed his eyes and wrote a note on the side. 

**What is this**

Matsukawa snorted. “An artificial rice field, city boy.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. **Thanks tips**

Matsukawa grinned. “Hey you aske-”

“I SWEAR IF YOU CAN’T PUT THEM IN A STRAIGHT LINE!”

 

“THEY’RE FUCKING CARROTS, THEY’RE MEANT TO BE SLIGHTLY OFFSET!”

“READ THE FUCKING PACKAGE KYOUTANI!”

“I DON’T NEED THE FUCKING PACKAGE BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TO GROW STUFF, UNLIKE YOU!”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa held back their laughter as the two second years bickered about carrots. Watari, the third, cowered behind the peach tree, which wasn’t a very good hiding spot considering Yahaba spotted him and called him over.

“WATARI! YOU KNOW HOW TO PLANT CARROTS! COME TELL HIM!”

Watari grinned nervously and walked over, putting up his hands as if to protect himself. “Calm down guys… I’m sure they can go either way.”

Yahaba began to protest again but Iwaizumi cut him off. “You two, water duty for the next week. Until then, go home. Take a breather. Watari, finish up the carrots.”

Yahaba’s shoulders slumped and he pulled off his gloves with a sad look. He slowly grabbed his bag and dragged his feet as he walked to the roof’s door. Kyoutani on the other hand, slammed his gloves down on the ground, roughly grabbed his bag, and stalked off the roof, bumping into Yahaba on the way by. 

“Well, that escalated rather quickly.”

**yeet: never thought id watch two guys fight about carrots to suppress their mutual sexual attraction yet here i am. Glad i became your friend pal**

Matsukawa swatted Hanamaki on the leg and stood up, sending a quick wink. “No homo though.”

Hanamaki kicked Matsukawa in the ankle, Matsukawa yelping and sending Hanamaki a dirty look. **yeet: all the homo**

Matsukawa reached Oikawa and handed him the pad of paper before reading Hanamaki’s message and sending another wild grin his way. Hanamaki smiled back, not that anyone could see it. Then, he put his manga back over his face and fell asleep for a while.

 

“Rise and shine, strawbs.”

Hanamaki’s eyes screamed as Matsukawa pulled the book a.k.a. sun shield away from his face. Hanamaki was still sleepy, too sleepy to find his phone and type out a message. Instead, he waited for Matsukawa to fill him in on the situation.

“Library is empty, so I’m going to go use the printer. Interview forms and crap. If you are okay with it, we could fill them out now and send them off.”

Hanamaki took a pen out of his pocket and flipped to the back of his book, quickly writing a message. **You really talked to your parents about it?**

Matsukawa nodded. “Yeah, got kicked out for it. That’s why I’m crashing at Oikawa’s right now.”

Hanamaki frowned. **I was wondering about that.**

Matsukawa sighed. “Well, now you know.”

Hanamaki tried to think about what he could do to help out his friend-crush and came up empty.   
**Do you know what your mom and Kenta are up to? If they’re looking for you?**

Matsukawa shook his head and began leaving the roof. It had long since gotten dark and only Kindaichi remained, sweeping up a corner of the roof. “My mom will probably figure out where I am by tomorrow, so I’ve gotta jet before then. Luckily, I’ve got a lovely support system in place. I’ve been helping out my neighbours with their rice fields since I was a kid. It’s plowing time, so I’ve got about seven houses to crash at for a bit.”

Hanamaki frowned and slid the library’s door open before going back to his book. **Don’t they pay you?**

Matsukawa nodded. “Usually, but in this case, I’ll hopefully be sleeping wherever they let me. So, no pay is fine. I’ll probably get a part time job soon too.”

 

Hanamaki watched as the printer spat out the meeting forms. Matsukawa began filling out what he could. Then, he turned to Hanamaki and offered him the pen. “Three blanks. Fill ‘em out and we’ll be done.”

Hanamaki’s world seemed to slow. What would happen if he signed the forms, just kept his mind out of where it was and let Matsukawa deal with his family issues on his own? How would he feel if his family issues were intervened by Matsukawa? _Grateful,_ Hanamaki’s mind whispered, _so do what you wish would happen to you, what you think needs to be done to keep that family together_. 

Hanamaki took the pen and quickly scribbled in the back of his book. **You still have time before these need to be in?**

Matsukawa nodded and tried to push the form towards Hanamaki. Hanamaki took the form and slid it into a file he had pulled out of his bag. 

**I’m not signing anything until you make up with your mom**

Matsukawa’s face fell and he did that god-awful forced smile. “If that’s how it’s going to be, I understand.”

Hanamaki’s heart screamed as Matsukawa left the library. He never thought he’d be the one to make Matsukawa do that sad smile, yet here he was. Hanamaki longed to sign the forms and run after Matsukawa, to take the stress off his chest. After all, Hanamaki knew better than anyone that Matsukawa was very stressed. Hanamaki started home after a few long minutes of contemplation, ignoring the guards at the gate, the questioning of his not-so-aunt about his long face, Akane’s scathing comments, and even the summoning call from his older brother. He just lay on his bed, typing and deleting text draft after text draft. Finally, he fell asleep, the box empty and his battery at 12%.

 

Matsukawa got to Oikawa’s apartment and immediately spotted Kenta’s slick black car parked out front. He quickly turned around and headed to the nearest bus stop. Of course Kenta came along to deceive Mrs. Oikawa, to tell her that Issei was mentally ill or that the whole thing was a situation. Matsukawa just hoped she’d know better. After all, that bruise hadn’t just appeared. 

Matsukawa halted at the bus stop and lessened his posture to make him blend in. He was tall, even for a man. That meant he was easy to spot, which was a curse in this case. Making matters even worse, just as the bus rounded the corner, Matsukawa heard a piercing “NII-CHAN!” from the apartment complex’s parking lot.

Matsukawa prayed the bus would hurry up, it finally pulling up. He quickly swiped his card and got on, praying whatever bratty sibling of his wouldn’t get there in time. Matsukawa threw himself in a front seat, where the view from the outside was obscured by a poster advertising a drama. Matsukawa flicked out his phone, making sure it was set to silent. He ignored his mother’s and Kenta’s text messages, instead typing out one to Hanamaki. He’d never admit it, but he was worried.

**the floor is being straight: hey im sorry i acted that way. Ill chill out and try to make up with them as soon as i can**

It was late, so Hanamaki must have been sleeping. Matsukawa didn’t mind. He pocketed his phone and got off a stop early, walking all the way to a small, white house. Matsukawa politely knocked, listened to a “please wait a second” from inside as footsteps got closer. The paper door slid open a second later, an older woman smiling widely at Matsukawa.

“Issei-kun! I was wondering when you’d be around. We’re planning to start two days from now, but it would be nice to be a day early!”

 

Matsukawa smiled and bowed politely. “It’s nice to see you too, Misses Okamoto. I actually have something to ask you about.”

“Come in and we’ll discuss! We haven’t had guests in forever.”

Matsukawa smiled and stepped in the house.

 

A week and a half and eight houses later (he stayed at someone’s sister in law’s for a bit) and Matsukawa finally ran out of options, as well as money and clothes. That’s how he found himself sleeping in the garden club’s shed, illegally. It’s also how Matsukawa found himself in his current situation. Hanamaki was leaning over him, pissed. His mask was off and he roughly grabbed Matsukawa’s hand. 

“To say I’m disappointed is an understatement. Issei, what the fuck are you thinking?”

Matsukawa blinked, still half-asleep. “Not much. I’m just having fun, not getting beat up.”

“WHAT? BEAT UP?”

The fog over Issei’s mind cleared. Shit, he hadn’t told Hanamaki about the hit yet. He wasn’t supposed to. He forced a smile and laughed awkwardly. “No, no. Just some light sparring.”

Hanamaki shook Matsukawa roughly. “Does this seem like a joke to you? I’m worried, your mom is worried. Hell, Kenta is probably worried at this point. When did you last charge your phone? When did you last eat a meal? Enough is enough, Issei. You slept through two periods today. Probably wouldn’t have gotten up until lunch if I hadn’t found you.”

Hanamaki took a breath. “Let’s just go. Your mom is downstairs. She’s worried sick.”

Matsukawa frowned. “I don’t want to.”

Hanamaki’s eyes flared with anger. “Why are you being so stubborn? Let's go.”

Matsukawa let himself be pulled out of the shed by Hanamaki, who sped across the roof, stopping only at the door back to the school.

“I care about you. If something happens, you need to tell me. You’re not all I have, but you’re what might be the most important.”

Hanamaki pulled Matsukawa, who was still soft and compliant, close. Their foreheads touched.

“Head down there. Talk to your mom. I’ll be waiting.”

Matsukawa nodded and headed down, noticing the note in his hand.

**Make up. I still have to see your siblings fight to death over a popsicle**


End file.
